Devenir un héro
by Aititeal
Summary: Le récit du jeune Shota Aisawa, désireux de devenir un héro professionnel pour venir en aide aux gens en danger. Pendant son apprentissage, il se forme à cette ambition et rencontre deux énergumènes avec lesquels il se lie d'amitié. Son quotidien mouvementé n'est pas facile à suivre tout les jours, mais on finit par s'y faire.
1. Annonce

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre.

C'est un simple message adressé aux potentiels lecteurs de 'devenir un héro'.

Je vous préviens donc des changements qui auront lieux dans cette fanfic'. En effet, certains passages ne me conviennent pas et d'autres doivent subir quelques modifications pour restés cohérents.

Ce message s'autodétruira quand toutes les modifications auront lieux, en attendant et pour vous garder un minimum au courant, je listerai ici les mofications effectuées, les chapitres changés ou ajoutés.

Pour le moment, seul le chapitre 1 à été légèrement modifié et créé une incohérence avec les chapitres suivant de par un morceau manquant.

(J'en profite également pour remercier toutes les personnes qui la suive de près ou de loin, je n'ai pas énormément de retours sur ce que je peux produire, mais les rares que je reçois m'encourage à continuer. Merci à vous.)


	2. Volonté d'avenir

Ce qu'il voulait faire...?

Il ne savait pas...

_"Waw ! Il est super ton alter Shota !_

_-Je... Ne sais pas..._

_-Mais si ! Tu pourras devenir un héro ! Il est trop cooool..!_

_-C-comment tu veux que je devienne un héro avec un alter comme ça...?_

_-Mais réfléchit ! Tu pourrais arrêter les méchants !"_

**_Devenir un héro, hein...?_**

"Aizawa ?"

Il sursauta, détournant les yeux de la fenêtre qu'il fixait depuis un petit instant maintenant pour les poser sur son enseignant. Il avait l'air... Un peu inquiet, peut être ?...

"Tu vas bien, dis-moi ? Tu sembles ailleurs, ça fait déjà un moment que tu fixes la vitre silencieusement et j'attend toujours la réponse à ma question."

Il baissa les yeux, particulièrement indécis, serrant doucement les poings sous sa table.

"Je... Ne sais pas monsieur..."

L'homme face à lui se releva, soupirant. Il s'était accroupi à côté de sa table pour lui parler, comme il l'avait fait avec ses autres camarades avant lui, il faisait le tour de ses élèves.

"Tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir Shota, il te reste peut être encore toute une année pour savoir, mais il faudrait t'y préparer avant."

Le jeune Aizawa se contenta d'hocher la tête, retournant à la contemplation de sa vitre parce qu'il avait déjà finit les exercices que leur enseignant leur avait donner pour les occuper pendant qu'il faisait le tour de chaque élèves pour prendre en note ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard.

Du haut de ses bientôt 13ans, de sa carrure bien trop fragile d'adolescent fin et de son pauvre mètre soixante, Shota Aizawa était un jeune collégien de 4ème semblant déjà si lasse de la vie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment sû ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Aucun des métiers existant ne semblait véritablement l'attirer et dans la société s'étant construite autour de ce que l'on appelait 'Alter' où il grandissait, devenir un super héro était le rêve de beaucoup -si ce n'était pas tous- de ses camarades. Ils n'avaient tous que la volonté d'être sur le devant de la scène pour avoir les feux des projecteurs braqués sur eux.

Pourtant, ça n'était pas celui de notre adolescent.

Peut être parce qu'il avait réaliser très vite que son alter ne lui serait presque d'aucune utilité dans un combat contre des vilains ou dans le sauvetage de civils, mais surtout parce qu'il avait horreur de l'attention des gens et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver célèbre. Il voulait être tranquille, seul peut être, pour apprécier la simplicité de la vie et le calme qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Et puis...

**_Être un héro..._**

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Enfin, ce choix de carrière en particulier n'était pas une idée qui le rebutait en soit. Il avait énormément de respect pour ceux qui risquaient leur vie chaque minute de leurs journées pour en sauver d'autres. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir de quoi être un héro, et il ne pouvait juste pas...

Bien sûr, comme tout bon élève formaté par cette société il avait les vilains en horreur, il ne comprenait pas cette satisfaction qu'ils avaient a faire le mal comme ça. Enfin, il pouvait comprendre ce qui poussait les gens a devenir méchant, donc il pouvait faire des hypothèses pour s'expliquer ce besoin de faire souffrir les autres, et il y avait souvent beaucoup de raisons... Les injustices accentuées par l'apparitions des pouvoirs y aidait pas mal : vos capacités désignant pour vous ce que vous serez plus tard... Et bien sûr, toute l'injustice qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce monde, s'il avait eu l'occasion de s'en débarrasser, il l'aurait peut être fait, ce qui lui donnait peut être un semblant d'ambition de héro comme ça, mais en fait, il voulait juste aider un peu.

Parce que, notre protagoniste, issut d'une famille plutôt simple composée de sa mère toujours occupée et d'un père décédé dans ses fonctions héroïques, ne voulait plus voir la tristesse. Ce petit brun aux allures négligées avec ses cheveux mi-long ondulant, parfaitement indomptables qui chatouillaient ses épaules, son expression toujours si lasse lui donnant quelques apparences de grand timide sur les bords quand il ne regardait pas son interlocuteur et sa manie à finir toujours légèrement débraillé, était en fait particulièrement intelligent.

Il avait rapidement laisser son innocence de coté pour ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité du triste monde qui l'entourait. Il semblait comprendre si facilement énormément de chose sur ce qui pouvait l'entourer et faisant preuve d'une capacité de réflexion assez rare qui lui permettait d'analyser facilement les problèmes qu'il rencontrait pour en trouver des solutions, bien malgré son manque d'expérience et de recule qui ne les faisaient pas fonctionner à tous les coups, lui permettant au moins d'apprendre de ses erreurs et de prendre plus de paramètres en compte dans l'établissement de ses résolutions à chaque tentative.

Il avait beau être un élève particulièrement brillant qui se donnait les moyens de réussir, il n'était pas particulièrement apprécié des autres : son visage fermé à toutes autres expressions qu'à celle d'une profonde lassitude mélangé à une touche de fatigue, paraissant cacher ses deux yeux, d'un noir abyssale ne se distinguant pas de sa pupille, derrière sa tignasse du même colori en laissant une mèche imposante barré son front, son léger manque d'interactions avec les autres et son alter, propice au devenir d'un vilain, faisait qu'il finissait toujours rejeter.

Son naturel calme et sa préférence pour le confort de la bulle qu'il avait sû se construire pour se protéger de leur méchanceté le conduisait, de toutes façons, à un isolement volontaire. Bien qu'il ait toujours cette volonté de venir en aide aux autres, qu'ils aient été méchant avec lui ou non, il ne le faisait jamais avec un sourire ou un air sympathique, il restait juste lui-même et n'attendait rien en retour.

Ainsi, notre jeune protagoniste avait dressé des barrières tout autour de lui. Aucun adultes ne savaient réellement pourquoi, mais s'il avait eu envie de répondre à cette question un jour, il aurait sans doute dit qu'on l'avait suffisamment isolé et comparé à un vilain pour ses capacités dans son enfance pour qu'il ne le fasse pas de lui-même afin d'éviter aux autres de perdre du temps. Il n'avait plus envie d'en perdre non plus en semblant défense face à eux et s'il leur venait en aide, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement rancunier et que leur comportement n'était causé que par la société bancale dans laquelles ils évoluaient. Et a fil du temps, les autres l'avaient laisser tranquille.

Alors, quand la journée fut fini, Shota rangea ses affaires et ne s'attarda pas dans la salle, sortant nonchalament pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire et il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas quelque chose qu'il était sûr de pouvoir endosser. Il avait du mal a se projeter dans l'avenir et ne se voyait pas remplir les conditions de certains métiers.

Alors qu'il avançait tranquillement dans la cours pour regagner la sortie de l'établissement, un de ses camarade l'interpella en l'apercevant.

"Shota ? Eh, Aizawa, attend moi !"

Le collégien se stoppa, regardant l'autre courir pour le rejoindre et se stopper à sa hauteur, un peu essoufflé. Il réalisa alors que "l'autre" était en fait son voisin depuis maintenant plusieurs années, il venait lui parler de temps en temps, c'était l'un des seuls rares autre enfant qui ne considérait pas son alter comme celui d'un méchant en devenir et il avait visiblement l'intention de lui faire un brin de discution maintenant.

"On rentre ensemble ? on prend le même chemin après tout !"

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules, parfaitement neutre face à lui comme aux autres.

"Si tu veux."

Et il reprit sa marche comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêter, semblant si détaché. L'autre le suivant en saluant d'un geste ample quelques amis dans leurs dos avant de lui sourire, visiblement joyeux.

"T'as passé une bonne journée ?

-Hum..."

Comme toujours, Shota n'était pas particulièrement bavard, il ne le regardait d'ailleur même pas, comme s'il y avait plus intéressant face à lui, se contentant de l'avoir dans son champs de vision sans lui prêter un peu plus d'attention.

"Toi aussi, le professeur t'as demandé ce que tu voulais faire ?"

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer, pouvant constater que l'autre le regardait en attendant une réponse. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe tous les deux et l'autre tentait souvent de venir le voir pour lui parler et le sortir de son isolement, a des occasions comme celle là. Il avait été ami en maternelle, mais comme tous les autres, il avait fini par le laisser. Mais, il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était juste la vie. Et ainsi, ils se connaissaient déjà depuis un bon moment, mais toutes les tentaties de son voisin se soldait toujours par un échec, Shota se contentait de répondre simplement, toujours très brièvement, semblant toujours vouloir mettre un terme à tout échange avec cette attitude.

"Et, tu veux faire quoi plus tard, toi ?"

Il ne prit toujours pas la peine de poser les yeux sur son voisin, réfléchissant un peu sur le coup, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il ne trouverai pas, là, juste parce que l'autre lui demandait. On lui avait assez posé la question dans sa scolarité pour qu'il sache qu'il ne savait pas, personne n'avait réellement plus creusé le sujet avec lui, alors il restait parfaitement indécis quand à son avenir.

"Aucune idée.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Même pas une toute petite ?

-Non."

L'autre soupira, hésitant un peu a s'aventurer sur ce terrain, une potentielle question venant se glisser dans son esprit. Mais il connaissait la réponse depuis le temps, pour les quelques fois ou il l'avait posée sans jamais plus insister dessus. Cependant, il avait ce vague espoir que peut être, il pourrait l'aider a trouver, comme lui l'avait aider...

"Et... Tu veux toujours pas devenir un héro...?"

Ça sembla un peu agacé le brun débraillé qui posa les yeux sur lui et son hypothèse se confirma a cet instant précis. Les yeux de Shota était un miroir ouvert sur tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, tout ce que son visage n'exprimait pas, ses yeux le partageaient, il suffisait juste de savoir décrypter ce qu'il y passait. Son voisin pût donc voir la pointe d'agacement au fond de ses iris sombres, elles se confondaient si facilement avec ses pupilles et donnaient cette profondeur sans fin à son regard, ce qui pourrait presque donner le vertige. Le brun reporta ensuite ses yeux devant lui, neutre.

"Non, je ne veux pas."

Il s'y attendait, après tout, alors pourquoi était-il déçu ? Habituellement, il aurait passé a autre chose, mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de creuser et d'encourager son camarade, il a avait fait tant de chose pour les autres sans jamais être remercié, il était tant de lui rendre un peu la pareil.

"Mais pourquoiiiii...? Avec ton alter, tu serai super utile ! Puis t'es plutôt en bonne condition physique comparé aux autres, même si t'es super fin, tu pourrais sauver plein de gens !"

Shota se contenta de continuer son chemin, passant devant son voisin qui s'était précipité devant lui avant sa protestation quand à sa décision pour lui faire face et se stopper.

"Regarde-moi bien, j'ai l'air d'un héro ?

-Mais on s'en fiche ! T'es super mâlin, t'aurais pas de difficulté à te débarrasser de tes ennemis !"

Il dût faire quelques pas en courant pour revenir à la hauteur du collégien légèrement débraillé qui ne lui répondit pas.

"Aller ! Combien de fois t'as défendu ou aider des gens à l'école ! Aujourd'hui encore t'as évité à-

-Ça n'est pas pareil.

-Et pourquoi ça ne le serai pas ! Tu les as AI-DÉS voir même SAU-VÉS d'un possible rackette ou d'un lynchage ! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aider les gens !"

Notre protagoniste commença vraiment à être agacé par l'attitude forçeuse de son actuel compagnon de route, refusant de se laisser facilement convaincre pour finir bercé d'illusions qu'il ne parviendrait pas a endosser, et puis, il ne POUVAIT PAS être un héro.

"Je n'ai fait que faire comprendre à leurs agresseurs qu'ils n'avaient rien à y gagner en faisant ça.

-Bah justement !

-Et tu crois quoi ? Que les vilains seraient assez logiques pour arrêter, s'excuser et repartir tranquillement en sifflotant ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas. Parce que souvent, ils ont des problèmes avec les notions de bien et de mal, des déficits psychologiques ou des logiques différentes de la nôtre. J'aurai pas toujours les bons mots pour éviter les dégâts."

Son voisin lui offrit une moue boudeuse, persuadé que l'élève brillant à ses côtés ferai quand même un très bon héro. C'était bien la première fois que le brun acceptait qu'il creuse un sujet qui le concernait et s'exprimait autant, il ne comptait pas renoncer maintenant.

"Dis-moi que tu voudrais pas les aider, ces gens-là.

-Qui ça ?

-Les méchants, les victimes, qui tu veux."

Le brun réfléchi un instant en s'arrêtant pour attendre le passage du feu piéton au vert et traverser. S'il avait les capacités d'aider tout le monde, il le ferait. Pouvoir faire prendre conscience aux vilains de l'entendue de leurs actes, des dégâts physiques et mentaux qu'ils pouvaient causer aux victimes, sans compter chez la familles de ces dernières aussi... Leur offrir un monde qui conviendrait à tout le monde... Pouvoir faire régner la paix...

Les voitures se stoppèrent, laissant les deux adolescents rejoindre l'autre trottoir et continuer le chemin pour rentrer chez-eux.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, il avait bien conscience que la nature humaine était plus complexe lorsqu'elle subissait des névroses comme la haine. Un vilain avait toujours des raisons de faire le mal, souvent c'était à cause de traumatismes liés à la violence de leur enfance, à l'abandon, au rejet... et tant d'autres choses que leur société laissait passer. Il y avait tellement de facteurs différents capable d'affecter à se point l'Homme, capable de s'immiscer par chaque pores de sa peau pour ramper dans son sang et ronger la moindre cellules de son être, gagnant petit à petit du terrain en se répandant à la manière d'une maladie incurable afin d'y faire naître la folie à l'origine d'une volonté implacable de faire le mal, de se venger... D'assouvir sa haine.

Le jeune collégien se perdait dans ses réflexions, son voisin s'impatientant de la réponse, posa une main sur son épaule en s'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir peu fréquenté, faisant se stopper l'autre.

"Je dois prendre ce silence pour une réponse positive ?"

Shota se défit de son flot de pensé, relevant les yeux sur son camarade qui pût y déceler une certaine volonté au milieu d'une mer d'hésitation.

"Je ne veux pas être un héro.

-Mais pourquoi à la fin, bon sang !

-Je n'en aurai pas l'étoffe et je tiens à ma tranquillité."

La prise de sa main sur son épaule se fit moin forte et elle glissa pour retrouvée sa place le long du flan de son voisin. C'était juste ça la raison...? Non, les yeux sombres braqués au sol de son camarade reflétait une certaine tristesse...

"Mais... Tu sais, y en a pas mal des héros de l'ombre... Puis, devenir un héro ça s'apprend... Tu peux aller dans un établissement comme U.A, tu pourrais l'avoir cet étoffe là-bas..."

Le brun, semblant un peu plus triste à l'évocation de ce nom, prit un instant pour se souvenir des tests d'admission de ce lycée, s'étant largement renseigné en long, en large et en travers sur ses formalités de déroulement quand il avait été plus jeune.

"Je ne veux pas être un héro... Puis, de toutes façon, je n'ai pas les compétences pour passer l'examen d'entrée.

-Tu rigoles là, j'espère ? T'es l'un de ceux qui ont les meilleurs notes de tous l'établissement !

-Je ne parlais pas forcément de l'écrit.

-Alors quoi ? T'as fais des sports de combats un bon moment, t'es super fort et t'as un alter de fou !"

Shota soupira, reprenant son chemin en laissant une nouvelle fois son voisin en plan. Ce qu'il pouvait lui casser les pieds...! Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas "super fort", pas avec sa carrure. En plus il avait arrêté de pratiquer les sports de combats à son entrée en 5ème, face à son emplois du temps chargé, il avait dû les laisser de côtés. Mais même en en ayant fait, il restait un adolescent bien trop fin et n'étais pas bien plus fort pour autant.

"Tu crois que mon alter me sera utile pour passer le test d'aptitudes au combat, toi ?

-Pourquoi il le serait pas ?"

L'autre dû encore courir pour le rattraper, toujours obstiné à l'aider a trouver sa voie comme lui l'avait aidé à trouver la sienne, involontairement ou non.

"Tu sais en quoi il consiste ce test ?

-Bah... Prouver que les élèves ont des capacités en combat et qu'ils peuvent se défendre...?"

Le brun glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour écarter quelques mèches qui commençaient à le gêner, la passant ensuite sur son visage dans un mouvement d'exaspération alors que son expression restait lasse, la tristesse dans son regard l'ayant doucement quitté pour de l'agacement.

"Cet examen est réputé comme étant le plus violent de tous les lycées qui proposent une filière héroïque, parce qu'ils ont les moyens de soigner facilement les blessés. Ne crois pas que les élèves qui le passent affrontent de vrai méchants, ce ne sont que des machines.

-Et alors ?

-Tu réfléchit 5 minutes ? Mon alter n'est d'aucune utilité face à des machines.

-Ah oui... C'est vrai..."

Ils étaient à présent presque arrivés devant chez eux, Shota était pressé de rentrer pour retrouver le calme du petit appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère, son voisin de pallier forçait un peu trop sur sa stupidité aujourd'hui. Il ne pressa cependant pas son pas, ce dernier resta silencieux un moment derrière lui, s'avançant vers la porte pour rentrer chez lui.

"Mais... Tu pourrais te renforcer physiquement si tu juges que c'est nécessaire... On est qu'à la fin se notre année de 4ème , tu as le temps. Sinon, tu peux viser un établissement avec une épreuve moins rude ! Et puis, je l'ai dis : t'es super mâlin, j'suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de réussir ! À demain Shota !"

Hurla-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte, faisant se retourner le brun qui haussa les épaules quand elle se referma et entreprit de faire de même en ouvrant la sienne. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure, calme, actionna la clenche et referma derrière lui.

"Je suis rentré."


	3. Entraînement et test d'admission

"J'suis rentré."

Sa journée n'avait pas été bien plus mouvementée une fois sorti du bureau du cpe, il avait juste regagné sa salle bien tranquillement à la fin de la pause. Puis les cours s'étaient enchaînés et il avait pû rentrer à la fin de la journée, il ne croisa pas son voisin et n'eut pas à sauver de chats cette fois ci.

Il avait passé sa journée à réfléchir sur ses ambitions, sur ce qu'il pourrait faire, ce qu'il aurait besoin de changer... Il avait retourné la proposition de son professeur dans tous les sens, pesant sans cesse le pour et le contre... Et au final, ses exploits de la journée lui avait fait comprendre toute l'étendue de sa volonté à venir en aide aux autres, voir leur expression si soulagée, si reconnaissante... Ça n'était pas grand chose, mais ça lui avait suffit pour comprendre de quel façon il aimerai être utile à la société.

Il n'avait pas eût de problème avec le cpe, ce dernier l'ayant remercié de ne pas avoir réagit violemment contre son camarade qui l'avait attaqué et d'avoir osé agir pour aider l'autre. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour le mérite, alors il n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre et s'était contenté du silence. Ça n'était pas la gloire qui l'attirait dans le métier de héro, juste la satisfaction d'avoir fait ce qui lui semblait juste, d'avoir pût aider en évitant le pire.

Alors, quand il ouvrit la porte, qu'il n'eût pas à déverrouiller et qu'il entendit le brouha significatif de la télévision diffusant un autre de ces reportages sur ce jeune héro fantastique qu'était All Might, il avait comprit que ce soir, il ne devrait pas être seul. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures a l'entrée, bien vite rejoint par le chat qui l'accueillit avec un petit miaulement adorable. Le collégien se permit de perdre sa main dans sa fourrure quelques instant avant de rejoindre le salon/cuisine pour y retrouver sa mère s'attelant à la future préparation du repas de ce soir en préparant les légumes qu'elle utiliserait.

"Bonjour mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ?"

Elle lui sourit ensuite, semblant contente de le voir après ces quelques jours à ne pas avoir été présente.

Avec son éternel expression neutre, il hocha doucement la tête en venant prendre un verre dans le placard pour se servir du jus de fruit, sa mère tirant sur un des tiroir pour prendre un couteau.

"Moui, ça à été. Et toi au travail ?"

Elle soupira, ne se départissant pas de son sourire pour autant, en tirant un autre pour prendre un économe.

"Ahhh... On est toujours plus débordés au point ou je me suis un peu blessée en chuttant dans les escalier ce matin... Pour que je me repose, mon patron à eu la gentillesse de me laisser prendre quelques jours de repos..."

Shota cessa de boire un instant pour inspecter visuellement l'état de sa mère, elle s'était assise et avait entreprit d'éplucher les légumes, ne semblant pas avoir quelque chose de trop grave... Puis il remarqua la prise moins assurée sur l'ustensile qu'elle avait dans la main et il pût en déduire qu'elle avait dû se faire mal au poignet. Il repporta ensuite son attention sur le félin qui vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Il finit son verre en s'avançant vers l'évier pour le laver rapidement et le laisser goutter sur l'espace prévu a cet effet juste à côté, toujours expressivement lassé.

"D'accord... Fais attention à ton poignet alors, je vais aller me changer et venir t'aider."

Sa mère releva les yeux, qu'elle avait baissés sur les aliments dont elle s'occupait, pour les poser avec étonnement sur le dos de son fils, quittant déjà la pièce pour rejoindre le petit couloir et faire ce qu'il avait annoncé dans sa chambre. Comment avait-il sû que c'était ça...? Elle lâcha son économe, collant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et vint détailler son poignet, fautif de sa légère douleur, avant d'y faire glisser lentement ses doigts, avec douceur. Un sourire attendrit vint ensuite fleurir sur ses lèvres, elle releva la tête, fixant un point invisible dans l'encadrement de la porte du couloir.

Son Shota était un garçon intelligent, attentif au moindre détail et particulièrement gentil... Chose qu'on ne pourrait pas croire avec cet air neutre, semblant ne jamais être touché par quoi que soit dans ce monde, parfaitement indifférent à tout, toujours collé au visage... Mais c'était le cas, il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il préférait ne pas y prêter trop d'attention, porter cette dernière sur tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer et s'isoler dans le silence. Il était astucieux et comprenait vite, on n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer longtemps ou totalement quelque chose, il finissait toujours par établir son raisonnement et les conclusions qui en découlaient naturellement de lui même... Et même s'il avait cette manie de se jouer des gens pour les tester ou pour se divertir un peu, ce n'était jamais dans un but fondamentalement mauvais... Elle le savait, son petit garçon était destiné à être quelqu'un de bien.

De son côté, le brun -toujours suivit du petit animal réclamant de l'attention- se changea, remettant son jogging trop grand et son t-shirt a manche longue, tout deux de sa couleur préférée. C'était sa couleur, le noir. Il passait inaperçu avec elle, l'oeil humain ayant souvent tendance à s'accrocher aux couleurs, il n'attirait ainsi jamais vraiment l'attention. Il s'étira un peu, prodiguant quelques caresses à son chat distraitement en se disant que s'il devait devenir un héro, il devait avoir une tenue. Les tenues étaient faites pour s'adapter à l'alter et aux compétences de combats de son porteur. Il sût que s'il devait en avoir une, elle serait d'une simplicité sans nom et ça l'amusa un peu.

Il se redressa ensuite, rejoignant sa mère qui avait décidée de couper les légumes qu'elle avait déjà épluchés et nettoyés, alors il s'installa à côté et entreprit de s'occuper des quelques autres qu'il restait. Elle lui sourit quand il revint.

"Tu n'es pas obligé Shota... Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui."

Il se saisit doucement de l'économe, débutant son petit labeur tranquillement.

"D'accord... Alors, dis moi ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui...?

-J'suis allé en cours.

-Ça oui, mais... Il n'y a rien eût ?..."

Le brun réfléchit un instant, sachant qu'il allait devoir lui demander son avis quand à son projet d'avenir, il consentit alors à parler un peu.

"J'ai croisé une enfant sur mon chemin ce matin.

-Oh ? Une enfant ? si tôt dans la journée ?"

Sa mère l'encourageait à communiquer, posant naturellement quelques questions pour demander quelques détails plus ou moins indirectement. Le collégien appréciait, il n'aimait pas les monologues, ils lui donnaient toujours l'impression de parler dans le vide, alors il n'était jamais contre ces petites interventions.

"Oui, elle avait perdu son chat.

-Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?

-Son chat a prit peur et lui a échappé pour grimper en haut d'un arbre.

-Oh, la pauvre... Elle devait être triste non ?"

Il se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, toujours parfaitement calme.

"Laisse moi deviner... Tu n'as pas résisté a l'envie de l'aider et tu as fais ton possible pour lui rendre son chat, j'ai bon ?

-...Oui..."

Elle rit un peu, venant ébourrifer gentiment les cheveux déjà en bataille de son enfant, lui souriant tendrement.

"Ta bonté te perdras... Et tu as réussit à lui rendre ? Oh et, à part cet 'évènement' imprévu, il y a eu autre chose ?

-Je lui ai rendu, oui. Elle était contente... Après, il n'y a pas bien plus.. Oh, si j'ai empêché un gars d'en racketter un autre..."

Il releva les yeux sur elle quand il la vit le fixer du coin de l'oeil, elle semblait particulièrement fière alors qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose de bien exceptionnel. Elle baissa cependant les yeux sur la carotte qu'elle finit de découper, comme un peu gênée.

"Je dois t'avouer être au courant de ça Shota... Ton cpe m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais eu une altercation... Oh, bien sûr, il m'a dit que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il n'y avait aucun blessés parce que tu as sû agir plus ou moins convenablement..."

Il s'en était un peu douté, il ne pouvait pas ne pas prévenir les parents des élèves concernés, et elle avait voulut voir s'il lui en aurait naturellement parlé. Il hocha simplement la tête, se levant pour laver ses quelques légumes.

"Shota... Tu as réfléchit a ce que tu voulais faire après le collège...?"

Il haussa un sourcil, posant ses yeux sombres sur elle d'un air interrogateur.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Eh bien... Je pense me souvenir qu'on vous pose la question tout au long de l'année... Je me disais que, peut être, je pourrais t'aider à trouver si ce n'est pas encore le cas... Alors, tu as une idée...?"

L'ébourrifé finit de laver les ingrédients qui constitueraient leur repas tranquillement, restant silencieux un petit instant avant de les poser pour qu'elle puisse les découper.

"Hum... Je pensais... Peut être, éventuellement... Tenter la filière héroïque au lycée U.A...? Et sa générale aussi, au cas ou..."

Il n'était pas sûr de lui la dessus. Il ne savait pas comment sa mère réagirait, si elle serait du même avis que les autres ou si elle était tout simplement contre l'idée. Il se jetait un peu a l'eau sans savoir quel réaction il allait affronter... Comme il n'avait pas de réponse, il continua de se justifier, n'osant pas vraiment la regarder.

"Je... Ne sais pas si je serais capable de remplir se rôle... J'ai aucune véritable compétence pour me défendre un minimum... Et, les tests d'admissions sont rudes. Je ne pense pas-"

Il se coupa quand sa mère se leva lentement, relevant légèrement le visage de son fils en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues, le poussant doucement à la regarder dans les yeux. Contre toute attente, elle lui sourit d'avantage, toujours avec cette douceur qui la caractérisait tant.

"Je suis sûre que tu ferais un très bon héro moi..."

Cette simple phrase... Ces quelques mots prononcés tendrement accompagnés de ce regard larmoyant si fier... Ses doutes semblèrent disparaître d'un coup. Il le savait, sa maman avait toujours veillée sur lui et depuis que son père était... Partit... Et bien qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours plus pour lui, elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui dire qu'il était capable de faire les choses. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il voulait aider plus que les autres ou sauver de l'influence des vilains, c'était elle. Elle fit alors le tour de la table, se tenant devant lui pour caresser doucement sa joue de son pouce.

"Shota... Si tu t'en donne les moyens, tu peux tout faire... Tu es doué et tu sais te servir de ta tête, je suis persuadée que tu n'auras pas de mal à réussir..."

Elle l'enlaça ensuite, le serrant légèrement contre elle, comme s'il était quelque chose de véritablement précieux.

C'était ça le pouvoir d'une mère qui aimait son enfant : lui donner le courage de réaliser ses rêves en restant dans son ombre. Et à cet instant précis, Shota prit une décision, non seulement il allait essayer, mais en plus il ferait de son mieux. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il ne réussisse pas parce qu'il ne s'était pas donné a fond. Il lui rendit lentement son étreinte, il n'était pas du genre très tactile à la base, mais elle était une exception...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ainsi, suite à une longue discussion entre lui et sa mère concernant ses ambitions futures, le brun dû ajouter quelques séances de sport à son quotidien. Il avait besoin de gagner de l'endurence, de travailler son agilité et sa vitesse s'il voulait avoir une chance de réussir l'examen de U.A.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Travailler ses connaissances et ses capacités physiques furent ces deux seules prioritées une bonne partie de l'année. Dès qu'il avait un jour ou une après midi de libre, il enfilait son jogging et troquait son t-shirt à manche longue contre un a manches courtes et une veste. Dès lors, il allait ensuite courir un bon moment pour finir par atteindre une plage bondée de déchet en tout genre. Elle était dans cet état a cause des nombreux détritus que la mer rejettait sur le sable et avec le temps, les habitants des allentours avaient finit par la prendre pour une décharge. Ici, il travaillait son agilité, grimpant, sautant... Il se servait de ces montagnes de biens abandonnés et destinés à une dégradation lente par la nature pour gagner en mobilité, en équilibre ou en stratégies de camouflage.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, il finit par accepter la possibilité que peut être, il aurait toutes ces chances... Physiquement, il gagna un peu en muscle, pas grand chose et assez finement, mais c'était signe de son progrès. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était un peu plus assuré dans ces mouvements. Ça n'était toujours pas ça en terme de force et il n'y fit pas grand chose, mais il y avait déjà du chemin parcouru.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il sût que ça allait être une longue journée pour lui.

Il fit comme à son habitude et se leva seulement après la 3ème sonnerie de son réveille. Il s'étira un instant, posant les yeux sur le calendrier au dessus de son bureau qui indiquait que c'était le grand jour de l'examen physique. Il quitta son lit -non sans faire ronronner l'animal y étant rester avant-, se levant pour gagner la salle de bain et se faire présentable. Il avait déjà enchaîné les épreuves écrites de la filière héroïque et de la générale les jours d'avant, ça n'avait pas été si horrible que ça et il pensait s'être débrouiller convenablement.

Il prit son sac contenant sa tenue de sport et rejoignit la cuisine, son chat sur ses pas. En voulant ouvrir le frigo pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau, il remarqua le petit mot de sa mère, il ne l'avait pas vu la veille a cause de son travail. Alors il s'en saisit doucement, faisant abstraction du **_"Pour mon panda " _**noté soigneusement sur le dessus et le déplia.

"**_Bonne chance, mon grand héro !"_**

Ça n'était pas grand chose, mais ça le fit sourire un peu. Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de son choix pour la filière héroïque, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'encourager. Il récupéra ce qu'il avait voulu prendre à la base, quittant ensuite les lieux pour se diriger vers U.A. Ça le stressait un peu d'avoir à mettre les pieds dans un endroit aussi grand en sachant que peut être il ne serait pas admis dans la filière qu'il voulait vraiment. Alors il essaya de se détendre un peu bien malgré la boule qui vint nouer son estomac.

Il passa ainsi le grand portail de l'établissement, en se dirigeant vers la salle de rendez-vous qui servirait pour les formalités de l'épreuve il croisa toutes sortes d'autres élèves, eux aussi plus ou moins stressés. Il atteignit rapidement la salle, s'y installant non sans essayer de faire abstraction de cette anxiété qui le rongeait. C'était toujours comme ça avant une épreuve, il ne se sentait plus capables de rien et doutait sérieusement de ses capacités, mais lorsqu'elle commençait il se reprenait et faisait de son mieux en retrouvant partiellement son calme et l'adrénaline de l'instant. Il voulait réussir et rendre sa mère fière de lui.

Il patienta un instant dans cet espèce de grand amphi', observant les autres s'installer ou échanger en attendant que les organisateurs ne commencent à expliquer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçons qui fit le plus de bruit en s'exclamant joyeusement, un blond avec des lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés oranges qui se coiffait étrangement, comme s'il avait essayé de faire une vague avec ses cheveux... Ça l'intrigua un instant, mais il ne fit rien de plus que de faire glisser son regard sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Et quand enfin la lumière de la salle s'éteignit, annonçant le début des explications de l'épreuve, il apprécia le silence et se concentra, fixant le type qui avait fait son apparition sur l'estrade. Sans doute un héro au vu de sa tenue, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux d'être là, mais il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Alors Shota apprit qu'ils seraient par petit groupes sur des terrains différents, qu'au programme, ils allaient effectivement être confrontés à des machines pour tester leurs aptitudes de combats et leurs capacités à détruire du méchant. Il allait y avoir plusieurs types de machines, les points qu'il rapportaient aléatoirement notés sur eux, pour avoir les points, ils devaient les mettre hors service. Ils auraient 15 minutes pour amasser le plus de points possible. Puis après quelques questions, ils furent libre d'aller se changer.

Le brun ne prêta alors plus attention à la moindre personne pour se concentrer à garder son calme et se focaliser sur ce qu'il devrait faire. Pas une seule fois son expression changea pour autre chose que son air lasse. Il enfila son jogging, ferma la fermeture de sa veste jusqu'en haut, cachant son menton dans le large col et prit le chemin du terrain sur lequel il était attendu, un peu tendu, patientant avec quelques autres élèves pressés d'en finir en effectuant quelques étirement pour patienter.

Une nouvelle fois, il attendit au milieux des autres mais ne prit pas la peine de leur prêter attention, fixant la 'ville' qui serait leur terrain face a lui, prêt. Il détailla les grands bâtiments vides, les routes et ruelles qui le constituait un instant.

Et quand le type qui avait présenté l'épreuve siffla le commencement, il ne traîna pas et s'élança en même temps que plusieurs autres. Bien vites, quelques machines se dressèrent devant eux, elles n'avaient pas l'air bien solides mais elles étaient particulièrement vives et assez rapide. Le brun les analysa rapidement, observant ses concurrents les démolire pour en deduire leur point faible, ce qui semblait être leur "tête", ça devait être ce qui les faisaient fonctionner au vu du câble d'alimentation pas particulièrement bien cachée par les plaques de métal qui devaient les couvrir. Avec cette information, il prit la décision de s'écarter de ses 'camarades' pour tenter de trouver une zone moins bondée. Sur son chemin, il en détruisit quelques uns en faisant sauter les plaques pour arracher le câble d'un coup et il constata avec satisfaction que ça les mettaient bien hors service. Ainsi commença sa chasse aux machines, prenant soin de ne jamais se faire remarquer par elles quand il les attaquait, en grimpant quand il le pouvait pour prendre un peu de hauteur et en repérer d'autres.

Il eût la chance de repérer un petit groupe dans un coin, en s'y dirigeant et en les mettant hors service, il constata la présences d'arcs électriques au dessus de sa tête, juste derrière le bâtiment. Il n'y prêta cependant pas plus d'attention, ce n'était qu'un autre concurrent qui usait de son alter. Il quittait la petite zone quand il entendit un de ses opposants hurler de rage, sans doute la pile électrique, alors il s'en approcha, remarquant la présence d'une machine non loin.

Ainsi, Shota pût entendre le gars hurler que l'autre -qui était une fille- qu'elle lui avait volé sa cible, qu'il allait lui faire la peau pour ça, pendant qu'il arrachait le câble d'alimentation de la machine repérée plutôt, en s'accrochant à une barre en métal légèrement en hauteur, avec un simple coup de pied. Alors, quand il reprit appuit sur ses pieds après son gain de points, il fixa l'enrager foncer sur elle -qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se laisser faire en cherchant une solution-, en commençant à activer son alter, le brun sût a cet instant qu'il s'agissait bien du mec a l'origines des arcs électriques qu'il avait vu. Il prit la décision de s'avancer et quand il jugea que la pile électrique allait véritablement tenter de carboniser la pauvre élève qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air bien méchante dans son short court et sa veste entrouverte, bien qu'elle n'eut pas trop l'air de savoir quoi faire quand elle releva les manches de son vêtement, il activa son alter et se mit a courir vers eux.

Il ne le faisait plus souvent, c'était rares les fois où il devait en avoir recours, mais il était tout à fait capable de le maîtriser, bien qu'en abuser lui donnait des vertiges. Quand il l'activait, il sentait comme une vague de léger frissons parcourir son corps, quelques picotements pas si désagréables dans les yeux et les mèches de cheveux qui envahissaient son champ de visions, comme toutes les autres sur sa tête, se relevaient sur son crâne et semblaient flotter. Il ne lâcha pas des yeux l'enrager qui s'étonna un moment face à son alter qui refusait de s'activer et s'arrêta devant la fille. Cette dernière qui avait lentement reculer en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'en sortir, sembla soulagée. Elle posa ses deux yeux bleus sur Shota dès qu'il futba portée en l'entendant se rapprocher d'eux. La pile électrique mit plus de temps, forçant toujours pour activé ses pouvoirs, chose qu'il abandonna pour relever la tête sur le responsable quand il prit en compte ces pas s'approchant.

"C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!

-C'est comme ça que tu comptes sauver des vies, toi ?"

Il se permit de cligner des yeux un instant sans désactiver son alter en gardant l'autre à l'oeil alors qu'il semblait bouillonner, ayant visiblement comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le réactivé face au brun.

"QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FOUTRE ?!"

Shota soupira profondément, l'activation de son alter lui donnant un air particulièrement menaçant et agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours face à des brutes épaisses incapables de dialoguer sans hurler a plein poumons ? Il se permit plusieurs fois de cligner des yeux, l'autre en face ne sachant pas comment ses capacités fonctionnaient, il pouvait se permettre ça pour éviter l'assèchement de ses globes occulaires.

"Tu passes un test pour entrer en filière héroïque et tu t'attends à ce que les autres participants te laisse faire quand tu en agresse une sous prétexte qu'elle t'ait 'volé des points', et avec ton alter en plus ?"

Le type allait répliqué en hurlant mais ne trouva finalement rien à dire et baissa les yeux en serrant les poings. Alors Shota lui fit dos, fermant les yeux pour ensuite sentir ses cheveux retombés sur son visage. Il les rouvrit cependant comme s'il n'avait juste fait que cligné des yeux pour observer la fille.

"Ça va ?

-Euhm... Oui... Merci, je crois..."

Alors la pile électrique partit en courant dans son dos, comme pour s'enfuir lâchement face à la gravité de la bêtise qu'il avait faillit commettre. Le brun hocha simplement la tête face à la réponse de la fille qu'il venait d'aider se détournant pour remettre ses mains dans ses poches et partir lentement alors que le sifflement de la fin de l'épreuve retentissait sur le terrain.

Avec la bêtise et l'impulsivité de l'autre type, il venait de perdre du temps et donc de précieux points... Il n'en avait pas eût tant que ça d'ailleurs, il avait dût mettre hors d'état de nuire quelque chose comme une quinzaine de machines, mais n'avait pas fait attention au nombres de points qu'elles comptaient... Il aurait peut être dû, mais il avait été tellement concentré à en trouver d'autres... Tant pis, il avait fait de son mieux.

Il regagna les vestiaires après un petit 'discours' du potentiel héro qui s'était chargé d'eux, se changea sans perdre plus de temps et pût ensuite rentrer chez lui.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Suite à cette épreuve, il n'y eût rien de plus qui changea de l'ordinaire dans son quotidien.

Quand sa mère fût rentrée de son travail dans l'après midi même, il s'excusa au près d'elle parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir réussit. Il en était sûr, il n'avait pas eu assez de points... Comparé à tous les autres qu'il avait pût croisé sur son chemin et qui éliminaient si facilement plusieurs machines d'un coup, il avait dû faire un score vraiment minable. Alors sa mère lui fit un gros câlin de réconfort -non sans le faire un peu râler au passage- et lui mit dans la tête que s'il n'avait pas réussit, ça n'était pas grave, qu'il pourrait retenter plus tard, qu'elle avait confiance et qu'il finirait par y arriver. Mais que tant qu'il n'avait pas les résultats, il n'avait pas le droit de partir du principe qu'il avait échoué.

Alors il attendit ces résultats avec un peu d'anxiété. Bien sûr, sans jamais le laisser paraître à travers son air lasse/un peu endormit. Il continua simplement sa vie de collégien, attendant cette lettre fatidique qui lui annoncerait s'il pourrait enfin devenir ce qu'il voulait être en évitant le sujet des examens avec son professeur et son voisin dès qu'il le pouvait.

Et puis une après midi de week-end, alors que Shota finissait de faire cuire la nourriture qu'ils mangeraient ce midi, que sa mère était sur le point de rentrée et passait voir la boîte aux lettres pour récupéré le courrier avant de rentrer en faisant le tour de ce qu'il y avait -entre autre, de la pub et une facture-. Elle oublia de respirer un instant quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le logo de U.A et elle ne réfléchit pas quand elle hurla le prénom de son fils en en oubliant d'enlever ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Ce dernier eût un léger sursaut quand il entendit sa mère l'appeler comme ça, il remit le couvercle sur sa poêlé de légumes et stoppa le feu pour les laisser finir de cuir tranquillement. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur sa mère en se retournant, cette dernière s'étant presque collée a lui pour lui mettre l'enveloppe sous le nez. Il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de s'en saisir doucement, lentement et de la fixée un moment. Il appréhendait de l'ouvrir. Sa mère se recula, enlevant ensuite ses chaussure en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Alors, il se décida à prendre son courage a deux mains et l'ouvrit, en sortant le document officiel soigneusement plié. Il y fit lentement glisser ses doigts, saisissant avec la même lenteur son extrémité pour le déplié, relevant les yeux sur sa mère, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il pût y voir à quel point elle était stressée, peut être même plus que lui sur l'instant. Il finit de la déplier sans regarder, avant d'inspirer un grand coup et d'enfin poser les yeux dessus.

**_Admis_**


	4. Rentrée

Il était resté figé quelques secondes devant le document officiel déplié, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés et sa bouche un peu entrouverte dans un semi 'o' de surprise.

Ce qui alerta sa mère qui, après avoir remit ses chaussures dans l'entrée, s'avança, lui demandant ce qu'il en était. Le brun ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de retourné lentement le papier qu'il avait entre les main, incapable de prononcé le moindre mot sous le choc, il la laissant lire. Quand elle eût finit, elle vint l'étreindre dans une exclamation de joie, mais il ne réagit pas plus, toujours étonné.

**_Admis à U.A en filière héroïque... _**

Comment avait-il fait ? Il était persuadé d'avoir raté la deuxième partie de l'examen avec sa piètre performance face aux machines ! Alors, comment...? Il avait tellement bien géré l'écrit que ça avait compensé...? Non, pas à ce point là...

Il mit un peu de temps à se reprendre, à réaliser qu'il allait pouvoir accomplir son projet d'avenir, même s'il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment il avait pût y parvenir. Il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard et que pour l'heure, il avait faim.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ainsi, Shota fût l'un des rares élèves de l'histoire de son collège à avoir été admis à U.A et en fût grandement félicité. Au vu de la difficulté des examens de la filière héroïque que le lycée mettait en place, ça ne laissait pas d'espace à l'erreur en plaçant la barre très haut et chaque année à peine 40 élèves intégraient l'établissement, parfois moins même.

Après avoir autant révisé pour les écrits tout au long de l'année et en prenant en compte ses grosses facilités, il savait qu'il avait réussit l'écrit sans trop de soucis, peut être même particulièrement bien au final. Mais la notation de la partie physique restait un mystère à ses yeux.

Il se perdit dans ses hypothèses tout au long de la journée ou il eût apprit son admission avant de mettre le doigt sur celle qu'il trouvait la plus cohérente : La possibilité de prendre en compte le "sauvetage" ou "l'entre aide". Après tout, il avait perdu ses précieuses dernières minutes pour aider cette fille, ça aurait dû lui coûter sa place au sein de cette filière parce qu'il n'avait pas amassé assez de point.

Les machines comptaient de 0 à 3 points et il en avait mit 15 hors service, en sachant ça, il avait donc fait entre 0 et 45 points. Avec un tel score, il n'aurait jamais pût être admis sans la prise en compte de points attribuées aux élèves s'ils sauvaient/aidaient les autres. Et après tout, cette filière avait pour but de former de potentiels futurs héros, donc ça paraissait évident.

Alors le 'potentiel futur héro' qu'il était finit par laisser tout ça de côté pour se concentrer sur les formalités administratives qu'il devait remplir avant la rentrée, entre autre, régler l'histoire de sa tenue de héro, remplir les fiches d'intendances... Et encore deux ou trois chose qu'il n'avait pas en tête.

Sa mère lui fût d'une grande aide, il n'avait véritablement aucune idée pour sa future tenue, à part le fait que ce serait particulièrement sombre.

"Et si... Vu que tu ne veux pas des médias ou de la presse sur le dos, tu cachais partiellement ton visage ?

-... Je ne veux pas de masque."

Elle lui sourit, tranquillement assise a ses côtés sur le canapé face à une télévision en mute diffusant une nouvelle interview du jeune héro déjà numéro 1 et associé à la paix elle-même. Le brun penché sur la feuille qu'il avait à remplir pour sa tenue attendait qu'elle reprenne, ce qu'elle fit.

"Mais non ! Je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir à porter de masque. Mais, il te faudrait quelque chose qui puisse permettre de cacher partiellement ton visage si tu ne veux pas être embêté..."

Il réfléchit un instant, reportant son attention sur sa feuille. Oui, c'était pas une mauvaise idée... Mais, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ça, alors...

"Hum... Je pense que l'établissement nous poussera à modifier souvent nos tenues.

-Eh bien... Peut être...? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

Du coin de l'oeil, il l'a vit pencher légèrement la tête en essayant de comprendre. Il joua un instant avec ses doigts, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

"Ils vont forcément nous pousser a trouver plusieurs utilités à nos alters. Nous faire découvrir d'autres moyens de les utiliser.

-Oh... Vu comme ça, effectivement...

-Alors je vais garder ton idée de côté, pour quand je trouverais ce qui pourrais faire l'affaire."

Elle se remit à sourire, hochant la tête avant de se remettre à chercher ce qu'il pourrait arranger ou ajouter.

Et au final, Shota s'amusa de constater la simplicité de cette tenue lorsqu'il eût finit de remplir les documents. Elle lui allait bien, il n'avait pas besoin de faire dans l'extravagance et il avait un faible pour la simplicité. Alors une fois toutes ces formalités réglées et envoyées, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ça lui fit bizarre de ne pas emprunter le chemin de son ancien collège et d'avoir à remettre les pieds dans ce lycée aussi prisé pour sa filière héroïque avec cet uniforme bien plus coloré que ce qu'il avait sur le dos avant. Cette fois, il ne croisa pas autant de monde que pour les examens. Il passa le grand portail de sécurité, prenant le temps de détailler une nouvelle fois la grande allée qui menait au bâtiment, prêtant un peu plus d'intérêt aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Après son passage obligatoire par le hall, il se mit à chercher sa classe, la 1-B. Passant tranquillement devant les portes immenses menant à des salles des différentes autres filières avant de trouver la sienne. Il s'arrêta un instant devant, posant les yeux sur le "B" énorme qui couvrait la porte avant de se décider à entrer.

Il prit son temps pour rejoindre la table qui serait la sienne tout au long de l'année au fond de la salle, une fois la porte refermée derrière lui. Il profita d'être l'un des premiers arrivés et que les quelques autres soit occupés à parler entre-eux pour s'installer, toujours accompagné de son fidèle air lasse/à demi endormi. Il fixa le dessus de sa table un moment et se laissant tranquillement porter par son fil de pensé en se demandant comment cette année allait bien pouvoir se passer quand une main vint se posée sur le bois qu'il observait, sans véritablement le voir.

Il posa les yeux dessus, la remontant pour lever la tête sur le visage souriant d'une brune au yeux bleus. Sans changer d'expression, il mit à peine quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il avait déjà vu ce visage : la fille qu'il avait aidé à l'examen.

"Nemuri Kayama, heureuse de te retrouver ici !"

Il cligna des yeux et vint replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux commençant à le gêner dans son champ de vision.

"Shota Aizawa."

Se contenta-t-il de répondre sur son ton neutre, sans se départir de son expression après s'être "recoiffé".

Elle sourit alors d'avantage, semblant comme amusée de sa manière si détachée de réagir.

"J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre !

-Hum."

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour accompagner sa 'réponse', laissant la brune rejoindre sa place à l'avant de la salle. En la regardant faire, il prêta enfin un peu d'attention aux personnes qui seraient ses camarades de classe, mais n'eût pas bien plus le temps de les détailler à cause de l'arrivée d'un blond dans la salle, se dernier hurlant déjà joyeusement bonjour à toutes les personnes présentes.

Le brun plissa légèrement les yeux en l'observant se présenter à quelques personnes. Il lui disait quelque chose... Il avait déjà vu cette façon de se coiffer et ces lunettes à verres oranges...

Oh, oui, le type bruyant dans la salle qui avait servit à la présentation de l'examen...

Le blond vient prendre place à côté de lui, souriant de toutes ses dents, comme si être ici était la meilleure chose au monde pour lui. Le brun, n'ayant pas suivit son déplacement des yeux, se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'oeil, ne le regardant vraiment que pour fixer sa main quand son camarade bruyant la lui tendit.

"Hizashi Yamada !"

Il releva les yeux de sur la paume de la main du blond pour le détailler, lui, un instant, se demandant s'il allait vraiment devoir passer l'année à côté de lui, et puis il détourna son regard pour fixer un point invisible en face de lui.

"Shota Aizawa."

Ne changeant pas de ton ou d'expression, le brun se contenta d'observer sa réaction grâce à son champ de vision. Ce dernier reposant sa main sur son genoux en prenant une expression un peu étonnée.

"Euhm... D'accord... Enchanté de faire ta connaissance alors !"

S'exclama-t-il en reprenant son énorme sourire, son voisin de droite ne faisant qu'hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

Le blond allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un type assez grand, pas particulièrement imposant, mais quand même légèrement intimidant qui, d'un air neutre, se dirigea vers le bureau, y attrapant la liste des élèves avant de relever les yeux sur eux, semblant les compter en gardant le document dans ses mains couvertes par des gants blanc.

"Vous êtes tous là, c'est bien."

Il marqua une pause, continuant de balader ses yeux sur eux comme pour les évaluer. Shota le fixant depuis son entrée eut le temps de le détailler : le bandeau bleu autour de son front noué sur sa tempe gauche semblait soutenir les mèches bordeaux qui se dressaient sur son crâne, en pics. La cicatrice qui fendait sa paupière droite partant de son sourcil à sa pommette dans un sillon bien droit renforçait son regard dur, assuré par ces deux iris orangées. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine et semblait avoir vécu tant de choses dans son existence. Il se tenait droit dans son costume bleu roi parsemé de formes blanches, son imposante ceinture noire lui servait visiblement de rangement au vu de la pochette y étant accrochée et de l'espèce de bâton y résidant également. Sa tenue était agrémentée d'une cape d'un bleu plus foncé et de bottes du même coloris, sans plus de particularités apparente pour eux à l'exception que la première formait une écharpe autour du coup du héro qu'ils avaient en face.

"Je me présente, Takeru Katsuo, je serais votre professeur principal."

Autour de lui, le brun pût entendre quelques murmures, les autres se demandaient quel pouvait être son nom de héro, son apparence si singulière leur disant vaguement quelque chose sans qu'ils ne puissent mettre le doigt dessus.

"Aujourd'hui au programme, le discours habituel du directeur pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue et ensuite évaluation de vos capacités sportives avec vos alters. Même si je constate que certains d'entre vous n'en auront aucune utilité dans ce cadre. Je vous pris de vous lever et de laisser vos affaires dans la salle pour sortir vous mettre en rang."

Il reposa alors le document sur le bureau, croisant les bras en regardant les élèves se bouger.

Le brun se leva donc, suivant ses camarades quittant la pièce pour faire ce que leur enseignant avait demandé et se retrouva, par défaut, à côté du blond qui l'avait suivit. Le héro professionnel refermant la porte derrière lui, étant le dernier, avant de prendre la tête en avançant pour sortir dans la cours.

Shota resta silencieux bien malgré les conversations enjouées et curieuses de ses camarades et du blond, particulièrement bruyant, à sa gauche. Ce dernier tenta de lui parler un peu, mais le brun se contenta de simples hochements de tête ou de réponses courtes.

En fait, notre protagoniste était plus occupé à constater qu'ils étaient 14 dans la classe qu'à réellement prêté attention à ce que déblaterait son voisin. Il n'eût pas particulièrement le temps de faire plus attention au reste de ses camarades, ils étaient déjà arrivés au milieu de la cours avec les autres secondes de toutes les filières que proposait l'établissement, faisant face à une estrade où une souris blanche -lui arrivant bien au genoux- avec une cicatrice sur l'oeil droit, se tenait debout sur une sorte de marche-pied pour pouvoir atteindre le micro. Visiblement toutes les classes de secondes étaient présente dans l'instant et le directeur pût visiblement commencer.

"Bienvenue au lycée U.A."

Furent donc les premiers mots d'un loooong discours sur la fonction que remplirait l'établissement afin de les pousser à atteindre leurs but, du fonctionnement du règlement, de l'explication de la devise du lycée, de la nécessité qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux même afin qu'ils puissent mettre les chances de réussir de leurs côtés et de l'importance du soutient entre élèves qui leur permettraient de rester souder et d'aider leurs camarades.

Le petit rongeur, qui était en fait le directeur Nezu, un des rares spécimens animal à avoir hérité d'un alter, finit son discours avant de les remercier d'avoir prit la peine d'écouter et de quitter l'estrade. Les professeurs principaux rejoignant leurs élèves après avoir échanger entre eux afin de les ramenerbà leur salle respectives.

La classe de Shota fut ainsi amenée aux vestiaires du terrain d'entraînement pour qu'ils puissent se changer avant de commencer les différentes activités ayant pour but de recueillir les informations quand à leur vraies capacités avec leurs alters. Les 8 garçons furent ainsi séparés des 6 filles pour les laisser enfiler la tenue de sport fournit par l'établissement, notre protagoniste ne mit pas longtemps, ne se mêlant pas aux conversations des autres garçons autour de lui et se contenta de s'atteler à faire vite pour que ces derniers ne prennent pas le temps de remarquer son silence et ne veuillent le pousser à parler un peu, il alla ensuite patienter à l'extérieur une fois finit.

Il attendit un peu, et une fois tous réunit sur le terrain devant les différentes bandes blanches au sol qui marquaient les repères de la course, tandis que leur professeur terminait de placer les dispositifs qui mesureraient leur performances, le brun prit un peu de temps pour jetter un oeil aux alentours. Il avait l'impression que le terrain de l'établissement s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares au vu de toutes les installations qu'ils avaient croisés pour juste mettre les pieds sur ce terrain-ci. Et, à bien y regarder, ce n'était peut être pas qu'une impression...

M. Katsuo revenant bien vite à eux, plongeant une main dans la saccoche accrochée à sa ceinture, y farfouillant quelques secondes avant d'en sortir son téléphone, qu'il connecta aux appareils.

"Bien, je vais vous faire passer par ordre alphabétique à chaque installation. Ne prenez pas cette séance à la légère et donnez le meilleur de vous même. N'oubliez pas que si je juge que l'un de vous n'a pas les épaules pour devenir un héro, je peux le renvoyer sans plus de formalités."

Il fit glisser son regard dur sur chacun des élèves, reportant ensuite son attention sur son téléphone alors que la menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes en tendirent quelques uns.

"Bien : Aizawa, Chatora, Gareki et Kayama, vous pouvez commencer."

Le brun hocha la tête en réponse à son enseignant, s'étirant un peu en se plaçant sur la ligne de départ aux côtés de ses trois autres camarades, attendant le signal de départ.

Quand il fût donné, il donna tout ce qu'il avait sur l'instant, constatant que les autres n'usèrent pas de leurs alters non plus, il arriva premier de son petit groupe, légèrement essoufflé. Il prit alors son temps pour calmer sa respiration -ce qu'il régla assez vite, par habitude dû à ses séances d'entraînement- et jetter un oeil aux autres.

"Eh beh, t'es un rapide toi !"

Il releva les yeux sur son camarade souriant, et fronça les sourcils un instant, l'autre faisant de même en croisant son regard, perdant tout sourire. Ce "Gareki", il le connaissait... C'était l'autre là, la pile électrique qui avait menacé la fille ! Comment avait-il pût être admis avec une faute aussi grave ? L'autre baissa les yeux sans plus de mots, comme honteux, et rejoignit deux autres élèves.

Shota vint faire de même non sans avoir quelques regards sur lui, en se plaçant légèrement à l'écart et en faisant abstraction des discussions autour de lui, il chercha une réponse à "comment l'impulsif avait bien pût réussir ?" mais n'en trouva pas. Il préféra finalement porter son attention sur les quatre prochains à courir, commençant à établir mentalement un tableau de ses camarades.

"Kiniku, Kirigu, Raito et Shiretoko."

Annonça simplement le professeur en relevant les yeux de son téléphone pour les observer se mettre en place, attendant qu'ils soient tous les quatre près avant de donner le départ.

Le premier se contenta de courir en donnant tout ce qu'il pût tout comme la troisième et la quatrième et finirent tous les trois essoufflés, tandis que le deuxième sembla créé un courant d'air pour le pousser dans sa course et finit premier sans avoir fournit trop d'effort. Le brun s'attarda un instant sur le turquoise criard des cheveux de la quatrième et le festival de couleur des autres étant passés jusque là, semblant se rendre soudainement compte de l'arc-en-ciel qu'était sa classe en terme de coloris de cheveux avant de se dire que ce serait vachement pratique pour les retenir. Le prof continua ensuite d'appeler les élèves, toujours assez neutre, semblant observer le moindre geste de leur part.

"Sosaki, Surippu, Toriatsukai et Tsuchikawa."

Le schéma se répèta encore, les élèves se mettant en place avant de tracer à l'annonce du départ. La première semblant utiliser la terre du terrain à son avantage, le deuxième entreprenant de s'élancé pour ensuite se laisser porter par son mouvement comme s'il glissait sur quelque chose de particulièrement visqueux, le troisième se servant d'une projection d'eau pour se propulser vers l'avant et la quatrième n'usant pas de son alter et se contentant de courir aussi vite qu'elle pût.

"Yamada et Yoto, il ne reste que vous."

Les deux derniers prirent un peu plus de temps pour se mettre en place, ils ne semblèrent pas utiliser leur alter et finir leur course essoufflés après avoir fait de leur mieux.

Et une fois tout le monde passé, le héro professionel leur fit enchaîner les autres activités, semblant s'amuser de la réaction de certain élève face à certaines activités, quelque fois, comme si les voir se mettre à souffler en braillant qu'ils ne voulaient pas ça était particulièremen drôle. Shota resta dans son coin tout au long, n'usant pas une seule fois de son alter qui n'était pas d'une utilité particulière pour ça, et observa méticuleusement les autres en plus de les écouter s'informer de leurs capacités entre eux. Il pût donc finir d'établir son tabeau mental les consernant et ainsi, il avait dans sa classe :

-Yawara Chatora, une demoiselle mate de peau, aux yeux marron assez sombre, avec de longues boucles châtain foncées désordonnées, dotée d'une musculature marquée sans plus de formes. Elle avait l'air dotée d'un caractère assez fort et d'apprécier la musculation. Son alter semblait la rendre particulièrement souple au point ou elle avait presque l'air élastique.

-Yoshinori Gareki, le jeune homme impulsif et agressif qu'il avait dû calmer, des cheveux roux, des yeux d'un marron chocolat, avait l'air d'un sympathique spotif particulièrement susceptible ou incapable de gérer correctement sa colère. Son alter était lié à l'électricité statique de ce qu'il en disait.

-Nemuri Kayama, la demoiselle qu'il avait aidé, aux courbes déjà particulièrement prononcées, de longs cheveux bruns aux légers reflets bleus semblant en bataille mais pourtant coiffés et deux grandes iris bleu ciel. Elle avait expliqué que son alter était lié à son odeur et qu'elle pouvait s'en servir pour endormir les gens.

-Tsuyo Kiniku, un jeune homme aux yeux verts forêt et aux cheveux du même coloris, très court, assez imposant physiquement et particulièrement calme même si très jovial. Son alter lui permettait de dupliquer des membres, pouvant ainsi se retrouver avec plusieurs bras ou jambes.

-Kyofu Kirigu, un jeune hommes aux mèche rose pâles rassemblée en une semi queue de cheval, laissant une mèche barrée son oeil gauche avec des iris magenta, le plus petit des garçons avec une musculature légèrement prononcée et un air sérieux. Il semblerait être capable de générer de l'air.

-Mira Raito, jeune femme au teint particulièrement pâle, des cheveux blanc coupé dans un carré plongeant avec de légère coube et une attitude sereine, visiblement légèrement timise sur les bords. Sa peau avait une certaine affinité avec les rayons du soleil, lui permettant d'éblouir ses opposant ou de disparaître.

-Tomoko Shinetoko, la demoiselle aux longs cheveux turquoises avec de grands yeux jaunes, plutôt fine et semblant particulièrement énergique et bruyante, s'amusant d'un rien. Elle annonça que son alter lui permettait de garder un oeil sur quelques personnes qu'elle avait déjà vu en connaissant leur position.

-Shino Sosaki, demoiselle aux cheveux mi-long châtain tirant sur le rouge et aux iris orangées, courbes prononcées, elle resta plutôt calme bien que joyeuse tout du long. Elle était apparemment capable d'établir des liens télématiques avec quelques personnes qu'elle avait déjà vu dans un faible rayon autour d'elle.

-Ekitai Surippu, un jeune homme aux cheveux vert d'eau, tous rassemblés sur sa tête comme pour former un petit aileron, des iris grises, pas l'un des plus grand mais apparemment un bon sportif, taquin et de bonne humeur. Visiblement capable de secreter un liquide visqueux des pores de sa peau.

-Suiteki Toriatsukai, un jeune homme avec de longues mèches bleues cobalt réunies en une queue de cheval à l'arrière de son crâne, deux iris vert pomme, l'un des plus fins et des plus calmes qui discutait sans soucis avec quiconque s'adressait à lui. Possède un alter lié a l'eau.

-Ryuko Tsuchikawa, une blonde aux yeux bleus, gardant une mèche sur le côté droit de son visage alors que les autres étaient plaquées en arrière contre son crâne, plutôt vive et joyeuse sans courbes particulièrement poussés. Visiblement capable de contrôler la terre.

-Hizashi Yamada, le blond aux yeux verts cachés derrière des verres teintés en orange, dont les cheveux semblaient avoir été coiffés pour faire une vague, plutôt fin mais moins que Shota-qui était d'ailleurs le plus fin de tous- et qui mélangeait ses phrases avec quelques en anglais. Quand on le lui a demandé, il a dit que son alter était lié à sa voix et qu'il pouvait l'intensifier au point de faire saigner des oreilles.

-Iwa Yoto, un jeune homme avec des mèches violettes dressées sur sa tête un peu à la manière du prof', des yeux marron, des traits anguleux, particulièrement imposant avec des airs légèrement intimidant, le plus grand mais visiblement particulièrement gentil et doux dans ses gestes. A dit pouvoir manipuler la roche.

"Bien, vous pouvez retournez vous changer et regagner la classe pour prendre connaissances de vos emplois du temps et de vos autres professeurs."

Les élèves acquiescèrent et regagnèrent ensuite les vestiaires, notre brun prenant un peu plus son temps. Le blond particulièrement bruyant vint alors porter l'attention sur lui.

"Eh, Aizawa... T'as pas utilisé une seule fois ton alter et t'en as pas parler... So, What is it ?"

Le silence se fit, les yeux des autres posés sur lui ne le mit pas particulièrement à l'aise, ce qu'il pouvait détester être le centre de l'attention comme ça. Alors il se contenta de finir de nouer ses lacets sans les regarder.

"Il s'appel 'l'effacement'.

-Oh... I see... But, ça consiste en quoi ?..."

Shota soupira un peu, relevant les yeux sur le blond tout en reposant son pied au sol et en se redressant alors que les autres se changeaient lentement, comme pour faire le moins de bruit possible et être sûr d'entendre ce qu'il dirait.

"Effacer l'alter des autres.

-WOW ! Genre tu nous les enlève ?!

-Je vous empêche de les utiliser pendant un moment.

-But... C'EST SUPER COOL !"

Le brun plissa les yeux, penchant la tête en ayant eu un peu mal aux oreilles, ce qu'il était bruyant celui là...

"Si tu le dis."

Il vint alors se saisir de son sac en fermant son casier avant de sortir calmement, bien vite rejoint par le blond curieux et de quelques unes des filles qui sortaient au même moment. La seule brune venant se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Hey Shota, tu permet que je t'appelles Shota ?"

Encore quelqu'un qui venait lui parler alors qu'ils avaient eu la gentiesse de le laisser dans son coin tout au long des activités, ils ne pouvaient pas juste continuer ? Le blond réagit, s'avançant joyeusement.

"Moi aussi je peux ?! You can call me Hizashi if you want too !"

Il avait demandé au brun mais avait finit sa phrase en souriant à la brune, cette dernière lui rendant son sourire, un peu moins activement que lui, cependant.

"D'accord Hizashi, alors appel moi Nemuri ! Et donc, on peut Shota ?"

Ils étaient de bien trop bonne humeur et s'exclaffaient joyeusement autour du brun qui se contenta de soupirer.

"Appelez moi comme vous voulez."

Ce que les deux firent en avançant à ses côtés pour regagner la classe, la brune finissant par demander ce qu'était son alter, le blond lui répondant avec entrain sans laisser à l'éternel lassé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils regagnèrent ainsi la salle et y trouvèrent leur emplois du temps et autres documents de formalité comme annoncé par le héro professionnel avant. Ils étaient tous de nouveau dans la salle quand le professeur revint bien tranquillement avec un café pour leur parler du règlement de l'établissement plus en détails et du contenu de leurs futurs cours.

Quand Shota remit enfin les pieds chez lui, le soir même, il fût particulièrement heureux de retrouver le silence du petit espace qui formait son chez-lui et celui du chat qui vint se frotter à lui.

**_Ça s'annonce particulièrement bruyant... _**


	5. Exercice d'apprentissage : désamorçage

Quand Shota ouvrit les yeux au retentissement de sa troisième sonnerie, il tomba nez à truffe avec une petite bouille touffue adorable, l'animal s'étant sans doute tranquillement installé contre lui après avoir glissé de sur lui pendant la nuit et dormait à présent lové contre son cou.

Alors, il entreprit de se relever doucement pour atteindre le bouton de sa lampe de chevet et appuyer sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone lui faisant office de réveil afin d'éteindre le son strident qu'il émettait sans pour autant faire ouvrir les yeux à l'adorable minou. Il parvint à ses fins, non sans quelques petites difficultés et se redressa ensuite pour s'assoir en tailleur sur le matela après avoir doucement bougé son chat, courbant son dos.

L'animal, ne se sentant plus contre son maître, réagit au mouvement de ce dernier en ouvrant les yeux pour le fixer s'étirer. Le brun baissa doucement les siens, amplis d'une volonté de se rendormir, sur lui, ses cheveux bien plus en fouillis faisaient n'importe quoi en partant dans toutes les directions sur son crâne et tombaient dans son champ de vision, il croisa alors les deux iris verron fendu verticalement de son petit compagnon à fourrure et vint perdre sa main dedans quelques petites minutes.

Le félin se mit à ronronner quand son propriétaire arrêta de le papouiller, relevant ses draps pour s'extraire de son lit et se traîner dans la salle de bain afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse sombre. Avant de commencer sa petite routine du matin, mangeant une vienoiserie en deux bouchées pour ensuite aller se brosser les dents et enfiler son uniforme qu'il prit la peine de mettre correctement.

En repassant dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac, le félin s'étira sur le lit et en sauta souplement dans l'unique but de rejoindre celui qu'il passait son temps à coller et avoir son attention. Ce qu'il eût en sautant agilement sur la table pour se frotter à sa main qui tenait son sac alors qu'il fouillait dedans pour vérifier que tout soit bien à sa place.

Malheureusement, le petit animal n'eût pas autant de gratouilles qu'à son habitude, son maître partant plus tôt depuis peu. Alors la petite bête le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée pour se frotter à son dos pendant qu'il laçait ses chaussures, ronronnant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant de se poser sur son postérieur pour l'observer se relever, passé la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et se pencher sur elle pour la gratifier d'une caresse avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de se tourner vers la sortie, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un miaulement adorable, restant postée devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se referme sur le jeune homme.

Shota aimait vraiment ce chat. Il l'avait recueillit quelques années auparavant avec l'accord de sa mère, le pauvre petit animal avait une patte cassée et l'étudiant en avait prit soin en attendant que ça se guérisse. Depuis, il ne pouvait faire un pas dans la maison sans que le félin ne le suive à la trace. Ça arrivait souvent qu'il lui parle. Bien sûr, la petite bête ne comprenait pas autre chose que son appellation -et encore, elle avait un peu de mal parfois-, mais elle répondait à chaque fois qu'il lui sembla qu'on s'adressait à elle, ce qui donnait parfois lieux a des scènes ou le lycéen avait l'impression de tenir une conversation avec elle.

Et bien qu'il soit très attaché à ce matou particulièrement adorable, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener partout avec lui. Alors Shota avança dans les ruelles tranquilles de son petit quartier afin de se rendre dans son établissement. Il n'habitait pas extrêmement loin de U.A, mais il était tout de même obligé de prendre les transports en commun, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas énormément. Avec cet uniforme si singulier, il attirait les regards des curieux, et même s'il se cachait derrière l'écran de son téléphone en augmentant légèrement le volume de la musique qu'il écoutait pour ne pas discerner ce qui pouvait être dit, il avait énormément de mal à ne pas finir mal à l'aise. Heureusement que ce calvaire ne durait pas bien longtemps et qu'il pouvait bien vite descendre et sortir du champs de visions de ces gens.

Ainsi, le brun passa une nouvelle fois l'immence portail du lycée, croisant légèrement plus de monde puisse que les premières et les terminales s'étaient ajoutés depuis leur rentrée à eux. Il gagna assez rapidement le bâtiment principal et après un passage obligatoire par le hall, il rejoignit sa salle pour y trouver quelques camarades discutant joyeusement.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête quand on le salua, allant directement s'assoir à sa place dans la perspective d'attendre, il colla son front au bois froid de sa table et patienta donc, fermant les yeux en écoutant ce qu'il pouvait être dit autour de lui.

"Du coup, quelqu'un sait qui c'est le prof', en fait ?

-Ouais, j'ai fais deux trois recherches sur lui hier soir.

-Et alors ?

-M. Takeru Katsuo répond au doux pseudonyme de 'Fearless', c'est un héro pas spécialement connu dans le milieux comparé à certain parce qu'il se contente de démonter de petites affaires de gang qui ne font pas particulièrement parler d'elles en général.

-Oh... Et son alter ? T'as des info' dessus ?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui ?

-Bah je sais pas, c'est notre professeur principal quoi ! Je veux savoir s'il est grave stylé ou pas, attend.

-Bah, tu vas pas être trop déçu alors, son alter c'est-

-HELLO EVERYONE !"

Shota sursauta légèrement, se cognant à peine contre le bois quand sa tête retomba.

Ce que Yamada pouvait être bruyant bon sang, il pouvait pas juste rentrer et dire bonjour normalement plutôt que d'hurler joyeusement en ouvrant la porte brusquement ?

"Bah alors Shota ? You're dead on your desk ?"

Le brun soupira profondément, se redressant lentement pour relever les yeux sur le visage enjoué du blond qui s'avança vers sa place pour poser ses fesses sur sa chaise.

"Faut dormir la nuit ! T'as l'air tout fatigué !

-T'as pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà l'air fatigué avant ? Je crois que c'est son expression par défaut."

Yamada suivit le son de la voix amusée de la demoiselle qui sembla ricaner légèrement et tomba alors sur sa camarade tout juste arrivée, souriant d'avantage alors que notre protagoniste suivit son regard pour tomber sur le sourire moqueur de la brune.

"Oh ! Goodmorning Nemuri ! How are you today ?

-Ça va, toi par contre t'as l'air remonté à bloque !

-Oh yeaaaah ! Il le faut bien, t'as vu ce qu'on a ce matin !"

Shota se contenta d'assister à l'échange entre ses deux camarades, trouvant qu'ils étaient de bien trop bonne humeur dès le matin, il préféra ne pas gaspiller sa salive en attendant leur enseignant.

Et il arriva peut de temps après, les autres élèves rejoignant leur place a temps pour ne pas se faire remonter les bretelles. Ils purent observer leur professeur principal entrer calmement par la porte, un gobelet de café fumant entre les mains, leur souhaitant bonjour avant d'en boire une gorgée.

"C'est moi qui me chargerai de vos cours de 'Super-Héros 101' pendant une durée indéterminée, et pour ceux n'ayant pas suivit, ce cours consistera à vous inculquer l'expérience du terrain lors d'interventions risquées à travers différents entraînements et se trouve être votre plus gros coefficient. L'un de vous as-t-il une question ?"

Fearless se permit de reprendre une gorgée de son café en faisant glisser son regard dur sur ses élèves. Le jeune Gareki levant la main avant de demander.

"Monsieur, pourquoi vous dites 'pendant une durée indéterminée'...?

-Disons que votre professeur à eût quelques soucis... Alors je le remplace en attendant que ce soit réglé. D'autres questions ?"

Le silence qui lui répondit sembla le satisfaire, alors il vint déclencher l'activation des 'étagères' supportant les malettes contenant leurs tenues de héros au fond de la salle.

"Bien, alors récupérez vos malettes et allez vous changez. On se retrouve sur le terrain Lambda."

Et il quitta la salle, laissant les élèves exécuter ce qu'il venait de demander.

Shota prit son temps, laissant les autres se précipiter sur leur malettes, et suivit tranquillement ensuite, quittant le bâtiment principal avec ses camarades. Il apprécia un instant la présence de panneaux leur indiquant les chemins des différents terrains, et mit les pieds dans le vestiaires aux côtés de ses homologues masculins.

Ces derniers semblèrent particulièrement joyeux, se chamaillant gentiment dans son dos alors qu'il prennait son temps pour se changer, n'ayant décidément pas envie d'avoir a se presser de suite. Ils lancèrent une course à celui qui se changerait le plus vite et continuèrent de s'exclaffer joyeusement. Un instant, le brun fut heureux qu'ils ne soit pas TOUS aussi bruyant que le blond et que certains sachent garder leur calme.

Il n'eût pas à mettre énormément de temps, il n'avait pas d'équipement de fou à enfiler, alors il fût l'un des premiers à sortir du vestiaire des garçons et rejoignit les quelques filles déjà sortis en attendant le professeur et les consignes de l'exercice. Décidément, il eût vraiment l'impression de passé énormément de temps à attendre que les autres arrivent pour que quelque chose commence... Il enfonça calmement ses mains dans ses poches, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'elles ne lui servaient pas et qu'il n'était pas assit et s'avança pour observer les grands écrans qui couvraient un des murs, chacun diffusant en direct un endroit du terrain.

Et après quelques minutes, il pût entendre les exclamations joyeuses du blond face à ce qui devait être la brune au vu de la voix qu'il perçu, dans son dos. Alors il posa les yeux sur ces deux-là, en ayant légèrement tourné la tête, quand ils s'approchèrent de lui. Constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul avec une tenue assez simple.

"Wow, Shota ! T'as presque l'air d'un ninja discount dépressif !

-Et toi d'un type qui s'est perdu en voulant aller à un concert."

Le brun s'amusa un instant de la mine outrée qu'afficha le blond en entendant sa réponse avant de se tourner vers la brune dans l'espoir de trouver du soutient.

"Il a pas spécialement tord, mais au moins t'en jettes un max !"

Yamada fit quand même une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras.

Shota prit le temps de détailler leurs tenues alors que Kayama tentait de le rassurer comme elle pût pour qu'il arrête de bouder. Ainsi, le blond avait vraiment l'air d'un fan de rock particulièrement poussé dans sa veste en cuire noir, agrémentée de quelques clous sur les épaules, ouverte sur un t-shirt bordeau affichant un joli micro en logo. Un large casque autour du cou, un gros bracelet en cuire à chaque poignets, de simples gants noirs laissant apparaître le bout de ses doigts, un jean serré -laissant une chaîne argentée pendouiller- et des bottes se finissant à ses mollets, tout deux du même coloris que la veste. Il n'avait pas troqué ou enlevé ses lunettes qui restaient fidèlement sur son nez. Le seul élément qui ne semblait pas purement décoratif dans sa tenue fût la sorte de ras-de-cou comportant un petit dispositif, de ce fait directement collé à sa gorge.

Tandis que la brune revêtait une sorte de maillot de bain -il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais çà y ressemblait- une pièce bleu nuit au décolté plongeant, un collier blanc assez large et incrusté de petites pierres rouges -semblable à ceux qu'on pouvait mettre aux chiens pour les prommener-, un 'masque' noir faisant le tour de ses yeux, une ceinture du même blanc plutôt fine ou une espèce de fouet y était attaché et des talons du même bleu dont l'attache s'enroulait autour de sa cheville.

De son côté, Shota avait simplement opté pour une combinaison noire assez large, qui lui permettait une certaine aisance de mouvements sans pour autant dévoilé un centimètre carré de sa condition physique aux yeux des autres, dotée de deux poches sur les côtés, où il glissait ses mains, et de deux petites saccoches dans son dos, contenant de quoi se défendre un peu ou juste immobiliser les vilains, maintenues par une ceinture facilement confondue avec une simple démarcation qui indiquerait le milieu de sa combinaison et de bottes du même coloris, lui arrivant aux mollet, ayant pour particularité des semelles capables d'amortir les chocs pour qu'il ne se blesse pas en sautant de trop haut.

"Aller les jeunes, on s'active un peu. C'est mou tout ça, vous n'êtes pas capable d'enfiler une tenue plus rapidement ?"

Le brun dût stopper sa contemplation des costumes de ses deux camarades pour regarder leur professeur entrer dans la pièce avec les bras croisés, attirant l'attention des autres alors que les derniers qui discutaient dans les vestiaires se bougèrent pour sortir vite.

"C'est bon ? Vous êtes tous là ?"

Fearless sembla les compter, tombant sur 14, il reprit.

"Bien. Votre cours d'aujourd'hui consistera en une recherche intensive d'un dispositif explosif et d'une capture de vilains pendant une 'infiltration' par groupe de deux dans un périmètre restreint avec un décompte. Voilà le scénario : vous êtes deux héros travaillant au démantèlement d'un groupe de vilains, lors de vos recherches et en écoutant une conversation entre deux de ces vilains, vous apprenez qu'ils viennent de placer une 'bombe' quelque part dans la ville où vous vous situez et comptent bien débarrasser le plancher pour la faire exploser."

Le professeur désigna alors les écrans derrière lui, ou quelques personnes, semblant jouer les vilains de l'affaire, faisaient des rondes.

"Comme je suis gentil et que c'est votre premier cours dans cette matière : Votre but sera d'immobiliser ceux que vous croiserez pour ne pas perdre de temps. Attention, ils sont ici pour l'exercice mais ils ne seront pas plus tendre avec vous si vous vous attaqués à eux ou si vous vous faites remarquer. Vous aurez 20 minutes pour mettre la main sur le dispositif."

Il vient ensuite poser ses mains sur sa ceinture, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter.

"C'est également la première fois que vous utilisez vos costumes, vous allez pouvoir tester ou mettre en application les dispositifs que vous y avez intégré. Bien évidement, si l'envie vous prend de réaliser des changements sur ces derniers ou sur l'allure global de votre tenue, trouvez le temps d'aller voir un prof dans l'atelier de la filière assistance, il pourra vous arranger ça."

Les élèves acquiescèrent, alors le prof se déplaça pour aller mettre la main dans une boîte reposant sur une petite table.

"Bien, alors tirons vos binômes au sort"

Il vida alors le contenue de la boîte sur la table, mélangeant vaguement les petits papiers pour les mettre par deux, avant de commencer a les ouvrir un par un.

"Groupe 1 : Kirigu/Toriatsukai. 2 : Kayama/Yamada. 3 : Yoto/Raito. 4 : Chatora/Shinretoko. 5 : Aizawa/Gareki. 6: Kiniku/Siruppu et 7 : Sosaki/Tsuchikasa. Retenez le numéro de votre équipe, vos groupe vont se succéder sur le terrain dans cet ordre. Les premiers, vous avez droit à 5 min de discussion pour tenter de mettre en place une vague stratégie d'a quoi pourraient servir vos alters ici."

Le brun prit donc le temps de fixer celui qui formerait son binôme. Il redoutait un peu, ce gars lui avait déjà démontré à quel point il pouvait agir sur un coup de tête et devenir dangereux, il croisa le regard chocolat de l'autre qui le détourna immédiatement dans une veine tentive de garder la tête haute. Après les 5 minutes annoncées, le premier groupe dû se lancer sur le terrain.

A travers les différents écrans, les autres purent observer la progression de leur camarades sur le terrain. Ils eurent quelques difficultés, les deux ne sachant pas véritablement comment usé de leurs alters a leur avantage. Kyofu Kirigu ayant quelques affinités avec l'air s'en servit pour prendre un peu de hauteur et prendre en compte la position de leurs ennemis, tandis que Suiteki Toriatsukai prit en charge la capture des 'vilains' en les englobant dans des sortes de bulles d'eau pour qu'ils ne puissent pas prévenir les autres. Malheureusement, les vilains ne se laissèrent pas gentiement faire et usèrent de leurs capacités pour tenter de se libérer. Le groupe parvint cependant à localiser la bombe mais ne fût pas assez rapide et le chrono afficha "0" avant qu'ils n'aient pû l'atteindre.

Ils revinrent un peu égratignés et dégoutés d'avoir raté si près du but. Alors le deuxième groupe -Yamada et Kayama- dû se préparer à son entrée sur le terrain, laissant ainsi le temps aux 'vilains' de changer la zone de la bombe. Shota les observa attentivement une fois les deux lancés, leur stratégie fût assez bourine : Hizashi hurla -Faisant légèrement trembler les bâtiments- pour assommer les quelques ennemis qu'ils avaient en face, en rametant d'autres avant de laisser Nemuri les endormir à l'aide de son alter. Une fois tranquille pour avancer et chercher le dispositif, les deux ne mirent pas énormément plus de temps, chacun étant assez malin et observateur pour avoir une idée et après quelques tentaves ratées en fouillant quelques bâtiments, ils trouvèrent.

Vint le tour du troisième groupe, puis du quatrième qui réussirent également non sans quelques difficultés et bobos sur le chemin.

Alors, au retour du groupe Chatora/Shinretoko, le brun dût s'entretenir avec le roux. Il plaça l'oreillette qu'on lui tendit en rejoignant Yoshinori, se dernier croisant déjà les bras boudeusement alors qu'il lui adressa un regard particulièrement mécontent.

"Écoute. Le hasard a choisit qu'on se retrouve ensemble pour cette exercice. Comme tu le sais, tous les entrainements du cours de super-héros 101 sont notés. Alors même si tu ne m'apprécie pas, travaillons au moins convenablement ensemble."

Gareki détourna les yeux, faisant claquer sa langue en signe de mécontentement.

L'ébourriffé lui tendit son oreillette pour qu'ils puissent être en contacte et l'autre s'en saisit brusquement, lui arrachant à moitié avant d'avancer pour se poster devant l'entrée sur le terrain. Il soupira profondément en le regardant faire, sans se départir de son expression habituelle, suivant simplement.

Une fois sur le terrain, les deux se fixèrent.

"Je préfère la hauteur pour connaître la position de nos ennemis.

-Tch, cool ta vie.

-Je t'informe de ma future position, fais ce que tu veux mais fais attention à ne pas finir repéré."

Et le brun reprit son chemin, profitant des balcons d'un immeuble pour grimper, en remerciant mentalement sa volonté d'entraîner son agilité. Il trouva ensuite le moyens de passer d'un bâtiment à un autre pour avancer sans se faire repérer. Il resta principalement sur les toits au début, repérant les positions ennemis et les différentes structures composant le terrain.

Il ne savait pas ou était son camarade exactement, mais il venait de repérer une poignée de vilains un peu trop concentré au même endroit : ils avaient l'air de discuter. En y réfléchissant, il trouva ça louche mais garda tout de même à l'esprit que ce n'était qu'un exercice et qu'ils pouvaient avoir décidés de se réunir pour s'ennuyer un peu moins.

Alors il choisit de se diriger de leur côté pour en voir ce qu'il en retournait. Il manqua quelques fois de tomber, pas encore très à l'aise sur tous les types de plateformes ou pour sauter correctement d'un mur à l'autre entre deux façades suffisamment proches, mais prit grand soin a se rattraper à chaque fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen pour s'assurer de ne jamais tomber, quelque chose avec laquelle il pourrait se rattraper, ou bien qui pourrait l'aider à attaquer à distance. Ça lui aurait été vachement pratique dans ce cas de figure. Il était en train d'y réfléchir tout en se déplaçant quand une petite explosion retentit, le faisant s'arrêter et baisser les yeux au sol.

Il pût observer son camarade se faire propulser sur une petite distance. Il soupira, voilà que cet idiot s'était fait repérer. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas respecter une consigne aussi simple ? Le brun dût descendre de quelques balcons discrètement, assistant au combat entre les deux vilains et le roux dans son processus.

Il usa de son alter pour bloquer les capacités de l'un des gars qui fit face à la pile électrique, parfaitement alerte a ce qu'il pouvait se dire en bas, il pût entendre :

"MON ALTER REFUSE DE S'ACTIVER !

-IL MARCHAIT TRÈS BIEN AVANT ?

-OUAIS !

-ALORS FAIS GAFFE, Y EN A PEUT ÊTRE UN AUTRE DANS LE COIN !

-OKAY !"

Shota se fit plus discret, entreprenant de changer de balcon avant que celui qu'il ne bloquait pas ne donne un violent coup dans le vide en direction de Yoshinori qui esquiva de justesse, l'espèce de tourbillon s'étant formé vint alors rencontrer violemment la façade de l'immeuble, la fissurant de part et d'autre. Le brun ayant eu la chance de ne pas être touché, se décida à changer de bâtiment, en désactivant son alter pour se concentrer sur son parcours : passant de balcon en balcon, avant qu'un ne s'effondre sous ses pieds à cause de l'impulsif qui frappa énergiquement le sol du pied pour créé une déferlante d'électricité qui acheva de détruire la façade du bâtiment sous l'impulsion générée. Il réussit cependant à se rattraper à une barre en métal, sans doute liée aux fondations d'un des murs tombés, et s'élança rapidement vers un autre bâtiment.

Le vacarme qu'il faisaient au sol ayant rameuté les quelques vilains des alentours qui purent aisément le voir accroché au dessus du vide avant qu'il ne se remonte à la force de ses bras pour s'appuyer sur la barre et sauter sur une plateforme plus stable. Il fut ainsi repéré et son camarade pût se rendre compte de sa petite bêtise lorsque leurs ennemis le pointèrent du doigt.

Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas dans son combat, laissant l'autre continuer de jouer aux funambules au dessus du vide avant que son oreillette ne s'active.

"Je te laisse te débrouiller, je vais tâcher de ne pas me faire avoir."

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre ou de lui adresser un regard, continuant de se défendre et de tenter d'attaquer ses, a présent, 5 opposants.

Yoshinori évita un coup par miracle en se reculant, il tenta une contre attaque mais se fit simplement projeter dans les débrits de la façade. Alors, il décida de fuir purement et simplement, se servant des pants entiers de murs tombés pour s'en aller pendant que ses assaillants le pensait toujours au sol et une fois assez loin pour ne pas être prit, il se releva et se mit à courir.

Il était simplement hors de question qu'il se fasse battre, entre deux bifurcation de ruelles en ruelles, il se fit une nouvelle fois remarquer. La bande de vilains se jetant sur lui, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de taper du pied pour déclencher une autre rafale d'électricité tout autour de lui, immobilisant ses assaillants en faisant exploser plusieurs lampadaires et une installation électrique, plus loin.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'explosion d'un des lampadaires entraîna la chute de son camarade qui se démenait pour trouver la bombe, lui ayant visiblement réussit à semmer ses poursuivants.

Shota chuta donc sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Par chance, il tomba dans un regroupements de buissons, les quelques branches déchirèrent un peu sa combinaison et lui firent quelques égratinures mais rien de bien grave. La rencontre assez violente de son corps sur les feuillages le fit légèrement se déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait un court instant. Il prit un peu de temps pour se redresser et se reconcentrer sur son objectif. Quand il s'extirpa de la végétation, il tomba nez à nez avec quelques vilains... Et le dispositif fixé à la base d'un immeuble.

Bien vite, son partenaire vint le rejoindre, ramenant ses opposants dans sa course et notre brun dût esquiver des coups venant de toutes part un peu hasardeusement, distribuant quelques coups quand il le pouvait en prenant soin de bloquer l'alter de leurs ennemis et de son camarade lorsqu'il voulait faire des attaques de zones qui pouvaient atteindre la bombe.

"MAIS T'AS FINIT DE ME METTRE DES BÂTONS DANS LES ROUES ?! C'EST LA TROISIÈME FOIS QUE TU M'EMPÊCHE D'ATTAQUER !

-Ouvre un peu les yeux, le dispositif est juste là, tu pourrais le faire exploser avec tes assauts électriques. C'est déjà un miracle que ce ne se soit pas produit avant d'ailleurs."

Yoshinori serra les dents, se sentant soudainement particulièrement stupide, il concentra sa volonté d'en mettre une à son binôme sur leurs adversaires et en envoya valser quelques uns.

Fort heureusement pour eux, le matériel que le brun avait dans ses deux saccoches leur servit grandement pour immobiliser les vilains un à un et quand ils eurent finit et qu'ils posèrent une main sur le dispositif, l'exercice prit fin. Laissant les deux apprentis héros regagner la salle et rejoindre leur classe. Le roux pestant dans sa barbe inexistante en marchant devant le brun, resté calme, qui se frotta un peu les yeux, à force d'utiliser son alter ils commençaient à piquer un peu.

Une fois revenu, et après avoir rendu les oreillettes, Yoshinori rejoignit Suiteki et Kyofu, râlant comme pas permit. Shota se contenta de se placé un peu a l'écart bien vite rejoins par Hizashi et Nemuri, le groupe suivant ayant droit à leur 5 minutes pendant que le professeur semblait prendre des notes.

"Good job Shota ! T'as réussit à empêcher que le dispositif soit touché !

-Et c'était pas chose aisé avec ton binôme !

-Oui."

L'ébourriffé laissa ses deux camarades s'exlamer joyeusement autour de lui, gardant ses mains dans ses poches bien tranquillement dans l'optique d'avoir encore a patienter.

"Il te donne un air trop classe ton alter !

-T'as vu ça Hizashi ?! Ça le rend super menaçant !

-YES ! Il pourrait faire peur aux vilains, maybe !"

Visiblement, ces deux là avaient vraiment envie de faire "ami-ami" avec lui, alors il continua de les laisser s'extasier, le blond s'agitant joyeusement en faisant de grands mouvements amples autour de lui, parce qu'au final, même s'ils étaient bruyants, ils étaient plutôt sympa...

"HOÏ, pourquoi vous lui jettez des fleurs ?! Ce crétin n'a fait que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !"

L'enthousiasme des deux sembla disparaître quand ils relèvent les yeux sur Yoshinori s'approchant avec un air particulièrement mécontent.

Alors Shota s'avança un peu, se plaçant devant ce qui pourrait être ses deux amis, -peut être...?- plantant son regard lasse dans celui bouillonnant du roux sans la moindre hésitation.

"Ils sont juste joyeux, laisse les donc.

-Ça répond pas à la question !"

Il soupira, semblant un peu plus lassé tandis que l'autre continua de s'avancer.

"Peut être parce que je t'ai empêcher trois fois de tout faire rater. Qui sait ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ?! C'est toi qui gênait !"

La colère montait chez l'un, pas chez l'autre qui resta parfaitement neutre, l'observant avancer plus lentement.

"Tu as manqué de déclencher le dispositif à chaque fois.

-TU DIS QUE C'EST MOI LE FAUTIF ?!"

Pas un seul instant leurs yeux ne se détachèrent, semblant se défier , l'autre accélérant soudainement le pas.

"Je dis qu'en situation réel, t'aurais pût tout faire exploser.

-C'EST TA TÊTE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE EXPLOSÉE CREVURE !"

Le brun eût le temps d'activer son alter, faisant flotter ses cheveux et rougir ses iris, en attrapant le poignet de la main qui vint saisir le col de sa tenue, la deuxième main du roux formant un poing déjà levé, prêt à s'abattre sur son visage avant qu'il n'aperçoive le prof taper le sol avec l'espèce de bâton qu'il avait détaché de sa ceinture et qui se déplia, du coin de l'oeil.

Et à cet instant, plus aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Figés comme deux statues, incapables de bouger un muscles, comme si ces derniers s'étaient bloqués en plein milieux de leur mouvement : ils étaient tout simplement paralysés. Les cheveux du brun continuèrent de flotter et ses iris gardèrent leur couleur vive, n'ayant plus d'emprise sur son alter, comme si lui aussi avait été paralysé.

Alors le prof les fixa, rangeant le téléphone qu'il avait dans une main, l'autre entourant solidement son arme collée au sol, menaçant.

"Yoshinori Gareki. Tu trouves que c'est une attitude de héro ça ? Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu allais faire ? Aizawa t'as-t-il fait quelque chose qui mérite un tel traitement ?"

Il marqua une légère pause, n'attendant pas de réponse de la part des deux élèves de toutes façons paralysés. Les autres restèrent autour à observer la scène silencieusement, n'ayant pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de l'enseignant.

"Si tu n'es pas capable de faire face à tes erreurs dû a tes précipitations et ton impulsivité au point ou tu viens à t'en prendre à ceux qui te les exposes, alors je te demande qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ici, on devient un héro, on vient en aide aux gens, on ne les agresse pas. Tu gâches ton potentiel en ne maîtrisant pas ta colère."

Il releva alors lentement son arme, s'avançant vers les deux élèves à présent capable de cligner des yeux. Le brun pût donc relâcher l'activation de son alter en fermant les paupières ce qui fit retomber ses cheveux sur son visage.

"Je comptais vous faire un compte rendu détaillé sur feuilles de vos faiblesses à faire disparaître pour les prochains exercices mais tu me forces à exposer les tiennes aux autres !"

Il abattit son grand bâton sur la tête du roux, avant de relever les yeux sur le binôme qui devait normalement se préparer.

"Allez-y, vous deux."

Les élèves acquiescèrent et gagnèrent l'entrée, le héro professionnel baissant de nouveaux les yeux sur les deux paralysés.

"Et toi, Aizawa, tu es prié de ne pas lui tenir tête, tu ne fais que l'énerver d'avantage !"

Il se retourna ensuite, retournant devant les écrans alors que les deux retrouvaient doucement leur liberté de mouvements.

"Que je ne vous y reprenne plus."

Le roux lâcha alors le col du brun, qui relâcha sa prise sur le poignet, laissant retomber son poing avant de répartir vers les autres, rageur.

Shota se contenta de se replacer tranquillement aux côtés de ses deux camarades restés silencieux -pour une fois-, sentant sa tête tourné un peu et ses yeux piquer d'avantage après autant d'utilisations aussi longues, sans pour autant montrer quoi que ce soit, avant qu'ils ne se 'réveillent'.

"Are you okay ?! Ça à pas fait trop mal ?!

-Wow, ça fait quoi de se prendre les ondes paralysantes du prof' ?"

Il plongea sa main dans l'une de ses saccoches, hochant la tête pour le blond, qui se mit à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, en relevant ses yeux légèrement rougis sur la brune, y farfouillant un peu.

"Les 'ondes paralysantes' ?

-Ouais, c'est son alter !

-Ah."

Yamada haussa ensuite un sourcil en se stoppant dans son dos, le regardant chercher. Il le leva un peu plus haut -si ce fût possible- quand il vit l'espèce de toute petite bouteille qu'il sortit, observant celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son ami pencher la tête en arrière. Il comprit que c'était de simples gouttes pour les yeux à cet instant. Il en fût alors intrigué et perdit son ton joyeux en plissant les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? It's because of your alter ?"

La brune fit de même, attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son indexte pour réfléchir en fixant l'ébourriffé.

"Ça te fais mal aux yeux au bout d'un moment...?"

Le brun prit le temps de ranger la petite bouteille à sa place après l'avoir rebouchée, fixant ses deux camarades se creuser la tête, alors que le groupe Kiniku/Surippu se démenaient sur les écrans, encouragés par quelques camarades qu'ils ne pouvaient pas percevoir.

"Non. C'est juste lié à son fonctionnement.

-Oh... Alors, un point faible peut être ?"

Nemuri était de nature curieuse, et à cet instant, elle voulait savoir comment son alter pouvait fonctionner.

"Peut être.

-Shotaaa ! Tell us pleaaaaase !"

Hisashi fit des yeux de chat battu, tirant une moue adorable mais n'eût pas de réponse de la part de son ami.

"You know, on en a tous un ! See, moi par exemple, ça me fait mal à la gorge si je l'utilise trop, du coup, j'ai la voix cassée après...

-Et moi, ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie d'endormir les gens, du coup ça me fatigue vite et je finis inutile parce que j'ai grillé mes forces."

Ajouta alors la brune, aidant son camarade blond à essayer de gagner la confiance du brun.

Il les fixa un instant hésitant un peu, puis céda pendant que deux filles hurlaient joyeusement face à la réussite du binôme.

"Je dois garder les yeux ouverts pour que mon alter face vraiment effet. De trop longues utilisations m'assèchent les globes.

-Donc ton alter est bien lié à tes yeux !"

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, reportant ensuite son attention sur les écrans alors que le groupe revenait, laissant le dernier se préparer.

Leur discussions sur leurs alters s'étendit un peu, faisant passer un peu plus vite le cours qui toucha à sa fin quand le professeur, ayant quitter la salle quelques secondes, revint avec des documents qu'il leur distribua, la fameuse fiche de ce qui n'allait pas dans ce qu'ils avaient fait.

"Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de vos erreurs et de vos faiblesses, si vous n'avez aucune question, vous pouvez regagner les vestiaires et vous changer pour votre prochain cours."

Shota prit le temps de lire un peu, comme ses autres camarades, et pût constater que son manque d'assurance et d'aisance dans certains de ses mouvements pendant qu'il grimpait devrait vite être balayer pour ne plus chuter aussi facilement. De même, on lui suggérait de revoir sa tenue pour trouver un moyen de se retenir dans ses chutes et également de se concentrer sur ses techniques de combats pour neutraliser plus facilement ses adversaires.

Il ne trouva rien a redire et se contenta de regagner les vestiaires aux côtés du blond pour ensuite enchaîner sur leur prochain cours.

**_Ce n'était que le début de la journée, mais c'était déjà largement éprouvant... _**


	6. Banalités

Ils avaient reprit les cours avec de l'anglais.

Cette langue était toujours compliquée à saisir pour la majorité des élèves, mais visiblement pas pour Yamada qui se permettait quelques discussions avec le professeur pour lui faire remarquer quelques petites choses dans le vocabulaire.

Shota n'était pas spécialement mauvais ni même particulièrement bon, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien, même si ce n'était pas encore ça. Alors écouter le blond déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi à demi en anglais était plutôt intéressant pour comprendre certaines structures de phrases, même si généralement il faisait attention à ce que ses formulations et emplois de vocabulaire ne soit pas trop complexe pour que tout le monde puisse le comprendre quand il s'exprimait.

Hizashi était réellement comme un poisson dans l'eau avec cette matière. Ce qui n'était pas bien étonnant : _la veille,_ _au détour d'un couloir en quittant l'établissement avec le blond et Nemuri, la brune lui avait posé la question sur son étrange manie à mélanger les langues qui l'intriguait vraiment. Alors le blond avait rit. _

_"Mon père vient d'Angleterre à l'origine, so sometimes on y retourne, like for hollydays !"_

_Il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête en avançant silencieusement et Nemuri sautilla un court instant._

_"Donc, on pourra compter sur toi pour nous aidé si les cours se corsent !_

_-Yeah, of course !" _

Ça n'était pourtant que leur première semaine de cours, mais les deux autres avaient déjà prévu de se serrer les coudes en cas de difficultés. Shota s'étonnait de voir à quel point ses deux là ne le lâchaient pas, d'habitude les gens se désintéressaient de lui au bout d'à peine une journée en constatant son silence et sa tranquillité... Alors il était curieux de voir quand ils se lasseraient de lui.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Après l'heure d'anglais ce jour là, venait celle tant attendu de manger. Les élèves prenaient la direction du réfectoire, venant se servir et s'installer à une table. Rare était ceux qui ne mangeaient pas ici, la nourriture y était délicieuse et ça suffisait à attirer tout le monde.

La cantine était immense et accueillait sans soucis tous les élèves et enseignants, la salle leur étant réservée située juste après la fin du service les séparaient des adolescents. Cet espace, comme tout le reste de l'établissement, restait toujours propre. Dès qu'un plateau était renversé, c'était nettoyé dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Il y avait toujours tellement de monde ici, toutes les discussions qui allaient bon train se mélangeaient et formaient un brouah sonore qui ne dérangeait jamais vraiment dans la compréhension de ce qui pouvait se dire à une table. Shota n'était pas très à l'aise dans des endroits avec autant de personne regroupées, il y avait trop de monde à son goût et malgré lui il ne passait pas tant inaperçu avec son air lasse au milieux de gens si joyeux.

Le brun faisait abstraction comme il pouvait, se concentrant sur ce que le blond racontait joyeusement et prêtait une oreille à la brune qui lui répondait sur le même entrain, parfois il participait un peu aux dialogues, ou les deux autres lui posaient une question pour qu'il parle un peu. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'au tout début de leur année et ils faisaient connaissance. Alors ils s'intéressaient à lui et c'était plutôt normal, même s'il n'était pas habitué à ce que d'autres jeunes de son âge persistent pour en connaître plus sur lui.

"Eh Shota, pourquoi t'es en filière héroïque toi ?"

Il releva lentement les yeux de son bol de riz pour les posés sur la brune, parfaitement calme, la question lui sembla un peu bête.

"Pour devenir un héro professionnel.

-Oui, non, mais je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui te pousse a vouloir le devenir ?"

Ah, là, la question avait de l'intérêt. Il réfléchit un instant, mâchant tranquillement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant d'avaler.

"Je veux pouvoir venir en aide aux gens.

-Wow, t'es bien le premier à qui je demande qui ne me parle pas de célébrité..."

En détaillant son air amusé, il haussa simplement les épaules, se reconscentrant sur son riz ensuite.

"Et toi alors, Hizashi ?"

Et dès qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils débarrassèrent et quittèrent les lieux, se baladant dans les couloirs un peu hasardeusement. L'ébourriffé prêta une attention particulière à ce qui l'entourait, comme il le faisait toujours. Il pouvait constater a quel point cet établissement avait les moyens de tout faire en grand, rien que l'entretient et la réparation des différentes structures pour la filière héroïque était impressionnante, alors il n'imaginait pas celles mises a disposition des autres filières. Même si, en y réfléchissant, c'était sans doute sa filière qui devait revenir au plus cher... C'était peut être pour ça qu'il n'y avait que deux classes d'à peine 20 élèves... Quoi qu'il en soit, le terrain du lycée était véritablement énorme, il était très simple de s'y perdre en ne faisant pas attention.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Quand la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs, ils regagnèrent leur salle dans les minutes qui suivirent, Shota n'aimait pas le retard, s'il pouvait être à l'heure, il était hors de question qu'il ne le soit pas. Les deux autres l'avaient bien vite comprit, partageant l'idée qu'un retard n'était pas spécialement une bonne chose, ils le suivaient bien sagement en continuant leur discussion.

"Mais du coup Hizashi, ton alter à toi, tu l'as eu quand ?

-Mon alter ? Hum... Since I was born !

-Wow, vraiment ?

-Yeah ! My mom say que j'ai fais saigner des oreilles toutes personnes présentes dans la pièce ce jour là !

-Ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant, même sans ton alter, tu casses déjà les oreilles de tous le monde.

-You're not very nice Shota ! Plutôt que de m'embêter, dis nous quand t'as eu ton alter toi !

-Nan, mieux : dis nous comment t'as fais pour découvrir ce qu'il faisait !

-Plus tard, on arrive devant la salle.

-Tu trouves toujours le moyen de détourner les questions toi, hein ?

-Peut être."

Le brun fit coulisser la porte de la salle, ils prirent tout trois place à leurs tables par la suite, aux côtés des quelques autres camarades déjà présent et n'eurent pas a attendre bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient tous là et que leur prof n'arrive. Alors, quand le cours de gestion héroïque débuta, Shota se perdit à moitié dans ses réflexions, gardant tout de même une oreille attentive sur ce que la professeur racontait.

Il avait conscience de sa faiblesse physique qui l'empêchait d'être totalement apte a escalader comme il le voudrait, il avait encore besoin d'entraînement pour être sûr de ses mouvements et n'avoir aucune hésitation. Il lui faudrait également quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de chuter réellement s'il dérapait, quelque chose dont il pourrait avoir 100% confiance afin de ne plus se soucier du vide. Il s'était finalement rendu compte que la peur de tomber était ce qui le faisait d'autant plus hésiter. Alors il réfléchit, peut être qu'un grappin pourrait être utile...? Ou alors un dispositif qui pourrait aggriper n'importe quel surface assez fortement et facilement...

La deuxième idée lui plaisait déjà bien plus, quelque chose de pas trop voyant qui ne s'emêlerait pas et ne possédant pas de câble susceptible d'être coupé, il faudrait qu'il aille voir l'un des professeur de la filière assistance pour voir si ce serait une chose possible et il se reconcentra ensuite complètement sur son cours.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"M.Katsuo pense que je compte énormément sur mon alter pour tenir les ennemis a distance, but... I don't know."

L'ébourriffé releva les yeux sur son voisin en s'arrêtant dans l'ouverture de sa Pom'pote, fixant le blond croquer dans un gâteau en fixant pensivement un point inexistant face à lui. La brune restant bêtement les doigts sur la paille qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans sa brique de jus de fruit en faisant de même.

"Ça te tracasse...?"

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ?"

Les yeux derrière les verres teintés cessèrent de fixer le vide pour se plonger dans ceux de la brune, puis de tenter de croiser ceux du brun qui ne le regardait plus et qui vint finir de dévisser son bouchon.

"Because I want to do my best ! Je veux devenir un super-héro, il faudra bien que j'apprenne à contrer mes faiblesses !

-Hum... C'est vrai. Alors, essais de l'utiliser un peu moins et de trouver une façon d'affronter tes ennemis autrement."

Le lasse porta le goulot à ses lèvres, venant lentement vidé le contenue du sachet tandis que la brune, sirotant son jus de raisin, hocha tranquillement la tête, acquiesçant.

"I'll try... But, pourquoi tu penses qu'il m'ait dis ça ? Mon alter, c'est ma seule arme... So, it makes sense if i use it !"

Il haussa les épaules, écartant sa compote de ses lèvres pour redonner une forme plus droite au sachet une fois partiellement finie.

"C'est un commentaire rationnel, tu ferais quoi si tu te retrouvais face à un ennemi avec une capacité semblable à la mienne ? Ta seule arme ne te serait plus d'aucune utilité et tu ne sauverais personne. Un héro doit avoir plusieurs atouts dans sa manche, non ?"

Il vint ensuite le lisser, et le reporté à sa boucher pour avoir jusqu'à la dernière miette de compote qu'il contenait, calme.

"C'est vrai qu'il a pas tord... Faudrait peut être que tu te trouve de quoi te défendre, ou que tu tente l'art du combat au corps à corps ?

-Hum... I think... Maybe ? Je vais y réfléchir un peu."

Et le blond finit son paquet de gâteau en croquant dans le dernier, Nemuri rassemblant leur différent déchets pour aller les jeter par la suite en attendant le professeur de leur dernière heure de cours.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Il prit le temps de ranger correctement ses affaires, pouvant observé son 'ami' blond s'appuyer sur sa table pour l'attendre alors que la brune se plaçait à côté de lui du coin de l'oeil. Ce qui ne le fit pas accélérer pour autant.

"Vous faites quelque chose ce soir, vous ?"

Il se contenta de secouer la tête à la question, soulevant son sac pour placer la lanière en travers de son torse.

"Why, Nemuri ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"C'est le début du week-end, j'ai des amies qui se retrouvent pour faire une petite soirée... Ça ne vous tente pas ?

-Hum, not today. J'suis toujours partant pour des soirées, mais j'ai des choses à faire ce soir !

-J'aime pas les regroupements de gens bruyant et agités."

Shota prit la direction de la sortie de la salle, suivit des deux autres à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas déjà particulièrement participé à des soirées dans sa vie, mais déjà qu'il avait du mal avec les anniversaires qui tournaient en beuveries au collège, alors c'était pas pour se faire traîner dans des soirées bien pire une fois au lycée.

"Est-ce que ça étonne quelqu'un, ça ?

-Nope ! C'est juste du Shota !

-Nan mais, quand je parlais de 'soirée' c'était surtout entre nous. Juste sortir et se balader quoi."

Le brun releva des yeux un peu étonnés sur la brune, ne se départissant pas de son expression habituelle.

"Et tu vas me dire que toi, dont le principe c'est que n'importe quel prétexte est bon pour se mettre une race et essayer d'avoir tout ce qui bouge dans ton lit, d'après ce que tu as pût nous raconter jusqu'ici, tu avais prévue une 'soirée' sans tout ça ?"

C'est quelque chose qu'il avait très vite comprit au cours de cette semaine : Nemuri Kayama était très loin d'être une fille sage. Elle s'était ventée quelques fois d'avoir pût gagner quelques concours de celui qui viderait le plus de verres sans vomir et au vu des nombres de garçons qu'elle croisait dans l'établissement et qui venaient la saluer pour lui lancer des 'Faudra qu'on se refasse ça !' avec des sourires transpirants de désirs loufoques, elle ne passait pas ces soirées à n'être que bourrée.

"Rohh, ça va. J'ai très bien comprit que vous étiez d'adorables petits puceaux qui ne touchaient pas à l'alcool sans avoir l'âge légal !

-Hey ! Who said that I was 'puceau' déjà ?"

Le blond s'indigna, et la demoiselle se contenta de rire en sortant du bâtiment au milieux des autres étudiants après un passage par le hall pour récupérer leurs affaires.

"Qui t'as dis qu'on était 'adorable' ensuite ?

-Yeah, that's true ! J'ai déjà bu en plus !"

En se dirigeant vers le grand portail bien tranquillement pour quitter le lycée, Hizashi prit un air boudeur et Shota resta parfaitement neutre.

"Bah voilà, maintenant je sais qu'il y en a au moins un qui voudra bien boire avec moi ! Mais l'autre reste un 'adorable puceau' eheh."

Il haussa les épaules, n'en ayant véritablement que faire de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui.

"Si tu veux.

-But, t'as jamais rien bu d'alcoolisé ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspéré. Son camarade avait l'air si étonné, était-ce si grave que ça de ne pas toucher à l'alcool ?

"Si, a l'occasion, sans plus parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas de finir dans mon vomi.

-Ah, you're right...C'est pas très agréable...

-Bof, c'est pas la mort et puis ça s'oubli vite !"

Ils prirent le chemin de leur transport en commun qui les rapprocheraient un peu de chez eux.

"Eh, du coup, filez vos numéros qu'on puisse quand même se parler ce week-end !

-Oh, good idea ! Wait a minute."

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son cellulaire, appuyant sur le bouton d'accueil pour ouvrir une nouvelle application et mettre l'écran sous le nez de Nemuri.

Après une petite réflexion quand au fait de réellement vouloir avoir des conversations avec ces deux excentriques pendant son week-end, le brun fit de même dans un léger soupir, bien moins vivement que son homologue. Alors la brune les ajouta en contact, leur faisant recevoir une notification dans les secondes qui suivirent et qui leur demandait s'ils acceptaient. Une fois validées, elle créa un groupe, permettant à Hizashi d'ajouter l'ébourriffé à son tour et à ce dernier d'accepter.

"Et voilà ! Malheureusement, on se sépare ici, bon week-end les gars !

-Yeah, see you next time Nemuri ! You too, Shota !"

Il les salua d'un vague signe de main, attendant un peu avant de monter dans son transport quand il ouvrit ses portes après son arrivée. Il fouilla un instant sa poche pour en sortir ses écouteurs, se posant sur un siège non occupé par chance et lança une playlist aléatoire des musiques qu'il avait dans son téléphone.

Il verrouilla son cellulaire, relevant les yeux sur la vitre face à lui pour détailler tranquillement le paysage qui se déroulait lentement. La ville pouvait être magnifique avec un peu de hauteur, le soleil couchant la baignant dans une douce lumière orangée légèrement rosée. Shota appréciait cette hauteur, ça permettait de s'éloigner un peu, de prendre du recule, et d'apprécier la vue dans une tranquillité à peine dérangée par les bruits d'en bas.

En se perdant dans ses réflexions, son regard dériva sur les visages des gens l'entourant que la vitre reflétait légèrement. Peut être qu'un jour, il serait capable de veiller à leur intégrité physique en démantelant les magouilles de méchants. Un instant, il pensa à Yoshinori, ce gars était le plus proche de mal tourner dans son lycée. Peut être y en avait-il d'autres des comme lui, mais il ne les connaissait pas et ne s'y intéressait de toutes façons pas. Son camarade avait une dent contre lui depuis le jour de l'examen pratique, il allait être un sérieux obstacle sur le chemin de ses ambitions. Un instant il repensa à l'exercice de ce matin, il espérait que le roux ne lui ait pas fait perdre trop de point dans sa notation quand même... Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'écraser devant ce gars de toute façon, s'il devait lui en mettre une pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas impunément marcher sur les gens, il le ferait sans hésitation.

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand un homme à sa droite se leva. C'est fou comme se laisser porter par son flot de pensées pouvait donner l'impression que le temps s'écoulait plus vite. Il quitta son siège, à l'arrêt de son transport, descendant tranquillement pour prendre la direction de chez lui.

Il stoppa la musique et rangea ses écouteurs, il ne les mettait qu'en fond sonore pour ne pas avoir à écouter les gens, mais en extérieur il n'en avait pas besoin puis-ce qu'il passait par les petites ruelles qui le menaient bien plus vite chez lui. Il ne croisait jamais trop de monde et en général c'était des gens qui se contentait de le saluer vaguement.

Après quelques minutes de marche tranquille, il arriva à destination et ouvrit calmement la porte.

"J'suis rentré."

Il discerna un miaulement entre les bruits que produisait la télévision et le petit animal se précipita sur lui en continuant de miauler. Il se frotta contre le dos de son maître, occupé à défaire ses chaussures en étant assit, venant comme lui souhaité un bon retour à la maison. Il eût droit à quelques papouilles, son propriétaire ne pouvait pas résister à sa petite bouille adorable et sa manie de toujours le coller.

"Bonsoir mon grand héro, tu as passé une bonne journée ?"

Shota releva les yeux sur sa mère face à la porte de l'entrée qui s'essuyait les mains en souriant avec sa douceur habituelle, visiblement le départ éclair de l'animal vers l'entrée lui avait indiqué qu'il était rentré ou alors elle l'avait simplement entendu quand il avait annoncé son arrivée. Il se releva, l'animal étant grimpé sur ses genoux pour poser ses deux pattes avant sur son épaule en se collant à lui, il le garda dans ses bras tout en attrapant la lanière de son sac.

"Moui, on peut dire ça."

Elle se poussa un peu sur le côté, le laissant passé pour aller vers le frigo. Il posa le félin sur la table, se saisissant de la bouteille de yaourt à boire pour en prendre quelques gorgées avant de le remettre au frais et de fermer la porte.

"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?"

Elle sembla un peu inquiète, il vient approcher sa main de l'adorable minou qui se précipita dessus pour y frotter sa tête vigoureusement.

"Dans la globalité si. Mais j'ai eu... Un 'accrochage'."

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'avançant vers lui en posant son torchon plié en deux sur le dossier d'une chaise.

"Comment ça, 'un accrochage' ?"

Il soupira, tirant d'une main sur le noeud de sa cravate rouge, glissant l'autre sur le pelage du minou.

"Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait le garçon que j'avais stoppé pendant les épreuves d'admissions dans ma classe ?

-Oui. Et c'est lui qui t'as prit la tête ?"

Il hocha lentement la tête, toujours parfaitement serein.

"On s'apprécie pas beaucoup, il a tendance à s'imposer aux gens et à rejetter la fautes de ses erreurs sur eux.

-Hum... Je vois... Tu ne t'es pas laissé faire au moins ? Faut pas se laisser marcher dessus !"

Il la fixa un instant, un peu étonné de la réponse.

"Euhm... Maman ? N'es-tu pas censée me dire que se battre n'est pas une bonne chose ?"

Elle se mit à rire, retournant à sa petite vaiselle assez joyeusement.

"Bien sûr que je devrais ! Mais tu es un grand garçon et tu sais ce qu'il est bon de faire ou non... Dans une filière héroïque, si tu te laisse faire par les autres, tu ne seras jamais capable de rien. Tu es fort pour remettre les gens à leur place avec une sincérité et une vérité qui ne font que rarement du bien à l'égo. Alors défend toi sans blesser personne, comme tu sais si bien le faire !"

Shota l'écouta attentivement, toujours légèrement étonné de ce qu'elle racontait. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eût sa langue dans sa poche, souvent ça lui attirait énormément d'ennemis, mais il ne faisait qu'exposer son point de vue sur les comportements irrationnels et destructeurs des gens qui l'entouraient.

"Je sais que tu l'aideras à comprendre ses erreurs..."

Elle repassa devant lui, rangeant un peu, le brun se contenta du silence.

Sa mère avait cette façons de lui faire réaliser que bien qu'il soit d'un naturel crû et dur dans ses propros, ça n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de tenter de faire réagir son interlocuteur. Bien évidemment, ça ne marchait pas comme il l'entendait, les autres jeunes de son âge n'avaient pas l'idée d'aller plus loin que l'apparente provocation qu'il leur tendait. Se remettre en question n'était pas forcément le propre des brutes avec laquelle il avait pût tenter de converser. Mais Yoshinori était dans sa classe. Et donc en Filière héroïque. Alors il avait sût se démarquer des autres, et sa susceptibilité était une entrave à ses volontés de devenir un héro. Un instant, il espèra qu'il s'en rendrait compte.

"Je suis désolée Shota, j'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir... Je file me préparer et je te laisse la maison. Ton repas est dans le four, ne t'endort pas trop tard !"

Il releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissés petit à petit au court de sa réflexion, sur elle. La regardant filer rapidement dans sa chambre, il acquiesça d'un simple 'oui', laissant retomber sa main de sur le dos du chat qui ronronnait bien tranquillement contre lui et entreprit d'aller poser son sac et de se changer.

Alors il prit le chemin de sa chambre, posant son sac sur sa gauche, après avoir partiellement refermée la porte, juste a côté de sa poubelle et de son bureau où trônait son ordinateur, quelques livres en cours de lecture et d'autres babioles du genre. Le chat le suivit et il pût la fermer complètement d'un mouvement de pied, commençant à se débarrasser de son uniforme en observant son chat se poser sur son lit : il ôta ses chaussettes, sa veste et la cravate qu'il avait déjà défaite en s'avançant vers son lit, laissant ces deux derniers vêtements sur sa chaise de bureau et les chaussettes abandonnées à l'entrée, il défit un a un les boutons de sa chemise, posant son postérieur sur le bord de son lit en faisant attention au petit animal, s'attelant à enlevé son pantalon faisant ensuite de même avec sa chemise.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matela, écartant les bras dans une semi-étoile de mer entre la position assise et celle allongée, seulement vêtu de son boxer exceptionnellement blanc. Ses yeux se poserèrent sur son plafond gris, il détailla quelques secondes l'abajour sombre qui lui permettait de ne pas s'abîmer les yeux en fixant directement l'éclatante lumière de l'ampoule, puis lâcha un profond soupir, ramenant ses mains vers sa tête pour les poser a plat sur sont lit, à hauteur de ses oreilles, relavant ses coudes. Il se donna un peu d'élan avec un mouvement de jambe rapide lorsqu'il les releva, contractant les muscles des ses bras un court instant en supportant le poids de son corps avant de se retrouvé le visage contre la couverture qui ornait son matela. Il se releva ensuite, ayant atteint l'autre bord de son lit pour faire quelques pas vers son armoir et y prendre un t-shirt à manche longue et un jogging lui servant de pyjama, tout deux toujours noirs qu'il enfila tranquillement.

Il jaugea un instant le "Miaou" écrit tout en boucles en blanc sur son haut, puis haussa les épaules et revint s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit aux côtés du félins ronronnant. Son menton reposant sur le bord du matela, ses mains dans le vide, il fit pivoter sa tête, collant sa joue sur la couverture avant glisser une main sur le pelage de l'adorable minou. Ah, ce qu'il aimait ces moments tranquilles... Il se permit de fermer les yeux quelques instants, se concentrant sur le ronronnement apaisant de la petite bête.

Il se perdait doucement dans ses pensée. Ça lui arrivait tellement souvent quand il était seul avec sa conscience, mais la fatigue de cette journée le rattrapa lentement, et s'il n'y avait pas ces vibrations répétées et dérangeantes, il se serait sans doute endormi.

Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, cherchant l'origine de ce son qui l'importunait. Il fit glisser une main au sol, attrapant son pantalon abandonné au pied du lit pour atteindre la poche et en sortir son cellulaire, il ramena l'appareille sous ses yeux, constatant les dix notifications qu'il avait. Il soupira et le dévérouilla :

**10 nouveaux ****messages de "Nemuri Kayama, Hizashi Yamada".**

_'Vous voulez vraiment rien faire avec moi ce week-end les gars ? :( '_

**_"Pour samedi et dimanche ? Idk, but for tonight I can't. Sorry !"_**

_'Anh... Vous êtes pas marrant. J'ai rien à faire moi ;-;'_

_"**Tu peux te prommener un peu, ou aller au cinéma !**_ **_:P"_**

_**'**Je sais même pas si y en a proche de chez moi...'_

_"**Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?!**_ **_0_0"_**

_'Bah, ça fait pas longtemps que je suis ici :('_

**_"Euhhhhhhh, why ?_** **_ò.ò"_**

_'Mes parents ont dû déménager pour le taff de mon père, du coup je connais pas le coin :('_

**_"AH"_**

**_"Baaaaaah, idk ? Do your homework ? Comme ça tu seras tranquille et on verra pour bouger demain, peut être."_**

_'Mouais... ;-;__'_

**_"Yeah :p"_**

_'Attend...'_

_'@AizawaShota,T'ES MORT ??'_

**_"Don't worry. Il doit juste être occupé xD" _**

**... Nemuri Kayama est en train d'écrire ...**

Le brun soupira un instant, constatant l'utilisation abusive des smileys dans cette discussion, il appuya sur le petit rectangle blanc de réponse pour faire apparaître son clavier.

"Non."

_'Mince ! ;p"_

"Sympa."

_'Je rigole rohhhh -_-'_

"Je sais."

Il se releva tranquillement, croisant le regard verron mi-clôt du chat sur sa droite. Son estomac eût la gentillesse de lui rapeler qu'il n'avait pas manger à cet instant. Alors il se leva, non sans une dernière papouille qui acheva d'éveiller l'animal, et regagna la cuisine, posant son téléphone sur la table alors qu'il allait ouvrir le four.

"Bon appétit Shota, passe une bonne soirée mon chéri, à demain !

-Bonne soirée à toi aussi maman, fais attention à toi. À demain."

Et il pût entendre la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière elle. Son petit chat se ramenant rapidement pour sauter sur la table et fixé étrangement son cellulaire vibrant de temps à autre à côté.

Shota tira calmement une chaise, posant son repas sur la table en attrapant des couverts au passage et s'installa pour manger. En mâchant tranquillement, il se saisit de son téléphone et le dévérouilla pour voir quelle genre de connerie les deux autres pouvaient s'amuser à lui envoyer.

**nouveaux messages de "Nemuri Kayama, Hizashi Yamada".**

_'Eh @YamadaHizashi, tu fais quoi ?'_

**Hizashi à envoyé une photo.**

_'Wow, ça travaille dur ! xD'_

_'Bon app' au passage hein'_

**_"Thanks !" _**

_'Eh, t'as comprit la question 7, toi ?'_

**_"Wait, j'y suis pas encore."_**

_'Ah, ok. Je vais essayer de le faire de mon coté et au pire on voit après.'_

**_"Okay."_**

L'ébourriffé vint détailler la photo quelques secondes : un manuel de littérature ouvert sur une page d'exercice, un bout de son cahier visible, un stylot, des stabilots, un crayon à papier et une gomme étalés un peu n'importe comment entre son manuel et son cahier, un pot de nouilles instantanées ouverte et entamées juste à côté.

Shota ne comptait pas vraiment prendre la peine de répondre à cet échange, préférant fermer la discussion pour faire le tour de quelques actualités tout en mangeant tranquillement. Son chat venant se frotter à sa main pour lui rappeler sa présence de temps en temps et essayer d'avoir un peut de nourriture. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il pût constater la gamelle visiblement précédemment remplit. C'est fou comme ces petites bêtes avaient toujours faim, il lui céda finalement quelques bouts en ne pouvant résister à son adorable bouille.

Une fois finit, il débarrassa sa table, lavant la vaisselle qu'il avait utilisé avant de l'essuyer et de la ranger. Il fit deux, trois autres rangements, éteignant la télévision qui diffusait son émission dans le vent, puis vérifia que la porte était bien fermée avant d'éteindre les quelques lumières allumées pour rejoindre sa chambre, son petit ami à poils sur ses pas. Il prendrait sa douche demain matin, pour l'instant il allait faire ses devoirs afin d'être bien tranquille pour son week-end et ensuite il dormirait.

Ça lui prit une petite heure et demie avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre son lit et le chat. Il mit son téléphone à charger, en en profitant pour aller voir ce que ses deux camarades avaient bien pût dire. Ainsi, il y avait une bonne trentaines de messages sur les exercices à faire et quelques photos. Hizashi s'improvisant photographe pour leur montrer quelques trucs improbable, il était visiblement en ville.

**_"Je crois que je sais ce qu'on peut faire ce week-end"_**

**Hizashi Yamada à envoyé une photo.**

**_"Ça vous tente un petit film d'horreur ? :p"_**

_'Wow ! Carrément ! :D"_

Le brun avisa un instant l'affiche du film que le blond leur avait envoyé. Il ne pensait pas que des élèves prendraient le temps d'aller voir un film dès le premier week-end de leur rentrée et a vrai dire, il n'était pas non plus spécialement emballé à l'idée de sortir, mais après tout...

"Aller."

_'Wow, on a pas eu besoin de le forcer !'_

**Pourquoi pas ? **


End file.
